The Beginning
by boobtuber1978
Summary: This is a Joria story that takes place from the end of Reality Check. Rating may change later. This looks like it's going to be a slow builder but we'll see. 7/4-rating change for future chapters perhaps.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Joria continuation from my last story _Reality Check. _This story should stand alone for any who haven't read it but it gives good background if you do read it first.

Let me know what's working and what isn't or what you'd like to see. I'll see if I can work it in.

Joy rose to her tired feet and stretched her back. Her feet may have been aching but she knew Victoria needed to get some air. This had been a long…very long 6 weeks. Victoria stepped past her and took two light-weight sweaters out of the closet near the front door. Victoria still hadn't said a word. Joy was beginning to get a bit worried. It was quite unlike Victoria to stay quiet for so long.

The past six weeks had been horrible on Victoria. But if Victoria was anything she was strong and resilient.

Victoria finally pushed her arms through the thin grey material. They all shared the same winter-wear around here. Cleveland weather was so wishy-washy that they just took whichever sweater or coat was first available in the closet.

She held the black sweater out in front of her for Joy to slip her arms into. The lanky brunette in front of her wasn't too much taller than she was but Joy still had to bend a little to shrug into the sweater. Victoria pulled Joy's long, wavy hair from under the sweater collar. Leaving her hands on top of Joy's shoulders, Victoria squeezed lightly. A silent 'thank you' for always being there.

Together they walked out into the cool night. The air was crispy and light. Cleveland nights was one of the best things about not being in LA anymore. Joy and Victoria took these walks in LA for years but it wasn't the same. It was close to midnight so the streets of their neighborhood were empty and quiet.

Victoria and Joy didn't have many secrets they kept from Melanie but their walks were one of them. It started over 20 years ago back in LA. Walking in the middle of the night, talking about their lives and their problems was their thing. It allowed both of them to truly open up and be themselves. They didn't have to hide behind a glass of wine or a tv screen.

They walked in silence past several houses before Joy finally broke the silence. "So…"

"So…" Victoria replied.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great." Victoria answered with a lift in her voice.

Joy stopped walking and grabbed Victoria's bicep to stop her too. She turned her around to face her. "No, are YOU okay?" Joy demanded.

Victoria shrugged. These past few weeks have kept her so conflicted. She hadn't intended to reveal her whole life's history to the whole world. But her daughter, Emmy, hadn't left her any other choice. It was great seeing all of her children together again for the first time in years. But she wished it had been under different circumstances. But after all was said and done, she'd forgiven Emmy and put it behind her.

"I'm okay, Joy. Really. I'm just glad this is all over with. What I need is a nice long, relaxing vacation." Victoria laughed knowing that wasn't going to happen.

They continued walking along the sidewalk talking about the past weeks.

At the end of their street was a little beautiful park. At night the shrubs were dotted with small twinkling white lights. And antique black gas lamps cast long shadows down the dirt path.

They both sighed softly as they sat down on the wooden bench. Joy wrapped her right arm through Victoria's left and leaned her head down onto her shoulder. Victoria rested her head on Joy's. It was moments like this that they cherished. They were away from everyone and everything was quiet. It was just them. Friends from beginning to end.

"I was really worried about you, you know." Joy confessed. She could feel Victoria smile against the top of her head.

"You should know by now not to worry about me."

"Yeah right." Joy laughed. "You get yourself into more fiascos than anyone I know." Joy paused. "Someone has to look out for you."

Victoria patted Joy's leg. "Well I'm glad it's you."

They sat there like that for a long time not saying anything. While Victoria was thinking how grateful she was for having Joy in her life, Joy was thinking the exact same thing about Victoria. They had been through good times and bad together. They had seen each other at their worsts and bests. Joy knew Victoria better than any of her ex-husbands had known her.

Victoria lifted her head and asked softly, "You ready to go back?"

They walked back up the street in silence again. But just as they were about to walk up the front steps Victoria stopped Joy in her tracks. "You can have your room back. I'll make Emmy stay with me." Victoria said.

Joy looked at the ground in front of her and thought about it for a few moments before answering. "If it's okay with you I think I'll stay with you again."

Victoria grinned slightly. And with that they walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth be told, they had both enjoyed their "sleepover" for the past few weeks. Since moving to Cleveland they had had very little time for just themselves. No offense to Melanie or Elka, but sometimes best friends needed to bond without other influences.

After removing their sweaters and hanging them in the closest, they started to make their way up the stairs. But Victoria heard talking in the den and realized her kids were back from Stormi's.

"I'll be right up." She told Joy softly. Victoria walked into the den and sat down on the end of one of the makeshift beds they had set up for her sons, Oscar and Tony, and Emmy's cameraman friend, Hank. Hank was nowhere to be found so she only assumed he was still at the bar.

"I'm glad you're both here." She admitted to them. "I wish I hadn't let so much time pass without seeing you. You can imagine how hard it is keeping up a celebrity image in Cleveland and trying to be a real person too."

"It's okay, mom." Tony smiled. She was so proud of her oldest son. She was proud of all of her children…even Emmy. But Tony was special. He was her first. She made so many first-time mother mistakes with him and yet he became this confident, selfless, intelligent human being who didn't get sucked into the Chase drama or publicity. She always wondered how she could produce such a great young man. But then she had Oscar and wondered the same thing. Her two sons were, for the most part, completely opposite from one another. Oscar was her baby. By the time he came along she was headfirst into _the business. _ She regretted the time she missed out on when he was growing up. Emmy practically raised him which is how he became her own personal assistant from the time he was very young. And Victoria hadn't been around enough to see the detrimental effect Emmy was having on him. But hopefully he had finally broken out of Emmy's shackles and would now be able to be his own person. She certainly hoped so.

Victoria sighed. "I wish you both weren't leaving tomorrow." Both men nodded but didn't say anything. They would miss her too. But it wasn't in the Chase DNA to talk about their feelings much. She gave them both a quick kiss on the forehead before bidding them goodnight and heading up the stairs.

She reached her closed door and pushed it open as if it weighed 100 pounds. This day had totally drained her. All she wanted was a hot bath and good night's sleep. The room was dark except for the soft glow of the bedside lamp.

As the door slowly opened, Joy looked up over the top of her reading glasses that were perched low on her nose. She laid the Glamour magazine she had been reading down beside her on the bed.

"You look exhausted. Perhaps we shouldn't have gone on that walk." Joy said as she took her glasses off and laid them on the mahogany table next to her.

Victoria closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes as she made her way to the bed. Joy pulled her long legs close to her body before Victoria slumped down on Joy's side of the bed then collapsed backwards.

"No, that walk was just what I needed. Thank you." Victoria finally answered. She stretched her long, toned arms above her head causing her shirt to pull above the band of her pants revealing a swath of tight but soft skin.

Joy shook her head. She couldn't believe the kind of shape this woman was in at her age and with as much drinking as they did.

Victoria jerked her arms back down covering the exposed skin on her torso. "Yes, Joy, I've gained weight. You don't have to stare." Since moving to Cleveland they seemed to forget that food wasn't just for nourishment like in LA. They indulged, greatly at times, in the foods they loved.

Rolling her eyes, Joy picked up the magazine she had been reading and playfully swatted Victoria on the leg with it.

"That was uncalled for, Rejoyla!" Victoria sat up. "I'm going to take a bath." And with that she got up and entered the bathroom. It didn't take long for her to start disrobing and tossing her clothes every which way.

"Just so you know, I'm not picking all that up for you." Victoria had a bad habit of leaving clothes and shoes and whatever else just lying around the floor. Sometimes Joy would pick them up for her but not always.

Joy rested her head back on the fluffy, down pillow and closed her eyes. The running water from Victoria's bath was quickly lulling her to sleep. It had been nice the last few weeks having a roommate. She'd always felt so safe with Victoria and lying next to her each night had been very comforting. Joy sighed as she snuggled further into the big bed. Tomorrow she'd be back in her own cold bed.

She wasn't sure how long she had drifted off but she awakened as Victoria was trying to quietly get into the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry." Victoria whispered. "I tried not to wake you."

Joy turned over to face Victoria. "It's okay."

The room was pitch black; only by the moon light filtering in the window could they make out each other's silhouettes.

"The tabloids would have a field day with this." Victoria laughed softly.

"With what?"

"This. Us in bed together. Even though we were outed as lesbians anyway."

"Do you want me to leave?" Joy wasn't sure where Victoria was going with this.

"No! I just think it's funny. No one sees the real story."

"You mean the story of us? Best friends who took too much dog medication, ran off to Canada to have a shotgun wedding? That story?"

Victoria smiled. "Yes, that's the one they see but I like the one they don't see."

"The one where two people have known each other most of their lives, pulled each other out of the flames too many times to count, seen each other in our worst and best moments and laughed about it later? The one where we know what each other is thinking? The one where we'll do anything for each other?"

"Yes, that's the story that I like most. Good night, Joy, my darling." Victoria softly petted the side of Joy's head.

Joy turned over with her back to Victoria but she snuggled a little closer. That's what she would miss most when she went back to her own bed…the feeling of a warm body next to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria stirred slightly in the bed. She slowly awakened more and more as the bright morning sun poked through the uncovered window. _Damn Joy and her natural light_, she thought. She turned over expecting to find her friend next to her but the bed was empty. Victoria grudgingly pulled herself out of bed. Mornings just weren't her thing. She stretched her long, lithe body before putting on her blue silk robe. Her joints and bones creaked and popped more with each passing day. Just another sign of getting older.

Making her way down the kitchen stairs, the glorious aroma of hot coffee filled her senses. Victoria had become a coffee addict during her 20s when she was working every acting job she could and still trying to be a mother at home. Her father had said she'd be nobody, when she first started out, which made her work that much hard and more diligent at her craft. No one told Victoria Chase that she couldn't and wouldn't be everything she wanted to be.

She found Melanie and Joy seated at their usual spots at the kitchen table. Elka was standing over the stove cooking something. Victoria made a bee-line to the coffee pot and poured herself a big mug full. She preferred her coffee jet black; unlike Joy who liked hers with cream and more sugar than should be allowed.

After taking a satisfying sip, Victoria sat down in her chair and finally uttered a 'good morning' to the rest of them.

"Good morning!" Melanie replied all too cheerful for such an early hour. "How did you sleep?"

Victoria took another hot sip and sat back in her chair. "Better than I have in months." She put her hands around either side of the warm mug.

"So, I have some news!" Melanie was almost giddy.

Victoria crinkled her brow.

"And?" Joy asked.

Melanie giggled and Victoria shook her head. "My literary agent wants to meet with me in LA to talk about a sequel to my book!"

"A sequel? What…200 things every woman should do AFTER she dies?" Joy cocked her left eyebrow and grinned.

Melanie rolled her eyes. These ladies didn't cut her any slack but she loved them for it.

Victoria drained the rest of her coffee and started to get up to refill her cup but Joy took it from her hands and refilled it along with her own.

"That's great, Melanie. When are you going?" Victoria watched Joy out of the corner of her eye. The grey cotton pajamas outlined her soft curves. She shook her head and directed her attention back to Melanie.

"Today!"

Elka haphazardly placed a platter of pancakes and bacon on the table. "Today? Isn't that short notice?"

"Yeah but I don't care. I don't have any commitments here for a while." Melanie forked a piece of bacon. "Hey, Elka? Do you want to go with me?" The old caretaker was like family now and a trip might do her spirit some good. Elka had been a bit down in the dumps lately after losing Max to Florida again and Victoria's nagging daughter always in her face with that microphone and camera.

Elka put her hand on her hip and thought about the offer for a bit. "Sure. I'll go. Maybe this time I'll be able to track down Robert Redford." She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. "Are you two buzzards going?" She directed to Joy and Victoria.

Victoria shook her head slowly. "No. After this ordeal I just want to rest."

"LA does nothing for me anymore." Joy admitted but really she wanted to stay with Victoria and make sure she was okay. "And someone has to look after Victoria. We don't need her burning down the house or something."

"Funny." Victoria deadpanned.

They continued talking and eating their breakfast for a while before Melanie and Elka went off to their rooms to pack. Elka wouldn't admit it but she was excited to get away. Before the girls moved in she rarely travelled far from Cleveland. But now that they took her with them on their adventures she found she really liked seeing new places.

Victoria went off to her room to get ready for the day. She wanted to take her kids to lunch before they all left. Who knows when she'd see them again, especially all three of them together.

Joy sat in the quiet kitchen drinking her coffee. She didn't want to go to LA with Melanie and Elka. LA, honestly, didn't do anything for her. She'd lived and worked there for so long that it wasn't a place to visit for fun. If she went she'd go back to her salon and her customers trying to drum up business.

Then a thought popped into her head. After pushing her red coffee cup to the center of the table, she jumped up and pulled a small, thin laptop from the cabinet near the back door. It didn't take long for her to power it up, search for what she wanted and shut it down again. When Joy set her mind to do something she didn't stop until it was accomplished.

Later that evening, Victoria was leaning back on the couch and sipping a glass of wine. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her and propped comfortably on the coffee table. This was her third glass of wine since the house had emptied out a few hours before. For the first time in months she was alone in absolute peace and quiet.

She closed her eyes for just a minute to revel in the moment. Maybe she and Joy would order a pizza and watch a movie tonight, she thought to herself. With Melanie gone she wouldn't be on their cases about the fattening pizza and they wouldn't have to pretend they didn't each such food. Bliss is what it would be.

All of a sudden, the front door burst open startling Victoria on the couch so that she spilled the red wine on her white shirt. Bolting upright, she managed to hold on to the glass.

"Dammit, Joy!" She exclaimed.

Joy didn't seem to care that Victoria's shirt was ruined. "Go upstairs and change. Our plane leaves in 2 hours."

Victoria looked at her best friend dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about? I told you I didn't want to go to LA."

"We're not going to LA." Joy smirked. "Just go change. Don't be so damn difficult."

Victoria cautiously started up the stairs still looking at Joy like she'd grown a second head. "Joy, what is going on? I can't just get on a plane to somewhere unknown. I have nothing packed."

Joy cut her off. "Everything has been taken care of. Just change and get your purse."

Joy paced the living room floor and fidgeted for half an hour waiting on Victoria to reappear down stairs. But finally Victoria made her way down the stairs. She'd changed into a deep blue sleeveless sundress with a low cut top that accentuated her cleavage. That's where Emmy got that from. With her purse thrown over her shoulder and her big Jackie O sunglasses on, Victoria glided down the stairs.

Placing her hand on the small of Victoria's back, Joy eagerly lead her friend out the front door and into the waiting cab out front. All the way to the airport Victoria tried with all her might to get Joy to reveal their plans. But, for once, Joy kept her mouth shut. Normally she was the first to give in to Victoria. But not this time. She'd worked too hard on this to ruin it now since Victoria would learn soon enough where they were going. She just hoped Victoria appreciated it.

"What am I going to do for clothes?" Victoria asked.

"I packed for you. Like I said, everything is taken care of." Joy gave Victoria a reassuring pat on the knee.

An hour later, their luggage was checked and they made their way to the gate of their departure plane.

"Miami?" Victoria read off the gate sign. "We're going to Miami?"

"Sort of." Joy grinned.

"Come on, Joy. You know you want to tell me." Victoria batted her eyelashes at Joy.

Sighing, Joy finally gave in. Damn Victoria for the hold she had over her.

"Alright. We're going to Musha Cay…"

"Musha Cay? David Copperfield's private island resort in the Bahamas? Joy, how? I mean, what? I…"

Joy giggled. "I have connections too, Victoria Chase."


	4. Chapter 4

The plane ride to Miami was uneventful except for the occasional bump here and there. Taking advantage of their first class perks, Joy and Victoria enjoyed two glasses of bubbly champagne. Along the way Victoria still tried to get Joy to reveal more details about this trip but Joy held firm. It just about killed Victoria not to know what was going on. She wasn't used to not being in control.

Just before the plane began its descent into Miami, a young, attractive flight attendant with her white blond hair pulled back into a tight bun approached Victoria's seat.

"Excuse me. I hate to bother you but..." She looked around nervously. "Could I get your autograph for my mother and grandmother, Miss Chase? They watched every episode of _Edge of Tomorrow._" She whispered.

Victoria's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. She was all too thrilled to honor such a request. Joy watched Victoria scribble a personal note and sign her name. She smiled, thankful for the young flight attendant at that moment. The requests for Victoria's autograph were getting few and far between. And she knew that Victoria was beaming inside.

After the girl left, Victoria tried to hide her excitement but she couldn't fool Joy.

"I don't know what you have planned, Rejoyla, but…" she turned her head away to look out the small window beside her.

Victoria was the only person, besides her mother, who Joy permitted to call her by her full name. But she only did it when it was the two of them. Another one of _their_ things. Joy could see that Victoria's eyes were a little misty when she finally turned back from the window. But she didn't say anything. Victoria didn't like anyone calling attention to her emotions.

Victoria laid her hand on top of Joy's on the arm rest between them. It was the unspoken between them that was the most powerful.

After taking the hour connector to Great Exuma, a deeply tanned gentleman wearing a black suit with a white open collared shirt greeted them.

"Mrs. Scroggs?" He asked gently in a slight accented voice.

"Miss." Joy happily corrected him. She couldn't help but appreciate how handsome he was. He, she found out his name was Cyrus, had black wavy hair and deep blue eyes. It was clear he was of multi-ethnic decent but it wasn't clear what made up his fine shell. He stood just above Joy's head so he wasn't more than 6 feet tall. The friendly smile on his narrow lips reached the corners of his eyes.

"Pardon me, Miss Scroggs. Let me lead you to my plane. Follow me, please." He took their bags and turned to walk ahead of them.

Victoria noticed Joy eyeing his well-toned behind. She playfully punched her in the arm. "Wipe the drool from your mouth, darling." Victoria smirked at Joy.

Cyrus flew them in a small, private plane to the island. It only took about 15 minutes and with it being so late at night they couldn't see the water much except for the moonlight glistening off of the waves. But finally they landed and Cyrus drove them to the resort. It wasn't really a resort since only one person or group could rent it at a time even though there were several residences.

"I understand you'll be staying in the beach house. This is a lovely residence and quite secluded from the rest of the island. But if anything is needed you must only call the main house and someone will be helpful to you within 10 short minutes." Cyrus explained as he drove them in a new black Mercedes sedan up the tree-lined road to their island hideaway.

Then suddenly, out of the dunes an odd structure appeared. It wasn't your common beach house. The off-white stucco walls peaked through the palms and tropical plants. Cyrus carried their bags in and led them around the house. Talk about open concept. The living room was outside. The luxurious furnishings were exposed to the jet black sky. Half walls and arbors would protect against the day's sun. On either side of the outdoor living area were two spacious master suites with floor to ceiling French doors that could be opened to allow the sea breeze in. Both suites had their own bathing area which was exposed to the night's sky just like the living area. Privacy wasn't an issue as it was protected on all sides by lush tropical foliage.

An outdoor kitchen was built towards the back of the living area. Cyrus showed them a fully stocked refrigerator but explained that they could order from the resort kitchen anytime they wanted.

"Uh Cyrus, dear, is there a bar?" Joy asked.

Cyrus laughed and led them past the living area and down a short sandy trail. Through the trees a turquoise lit pool appeared. Victoria and Joy both gasped at its beauty. It's free-formed shape meandered through and around the most beautiful flowering tropic plants and trees. The beach leading to the crystal clear ocean was just steps from the back of the pool. Off to the side was a small cabana with a fully stocked bar. It also had a double lounge bed and small table for two.

After Cyrus left, Joy and Victoria sat down on the deep red canvased sofa under the stars. It was well after midnight and the bright moon provided plenty of light to illuminate the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I can't believe this place." Victoria stated as she leaned her head against the plump back cushion.

Joy turned and stretched out along the length of the oversize sofa. She rested her bare feet on Victoria's legs. "It truly is amazing." She yawned.

Cyrus had deposited their luggage in the respective master suites for each of them. Each room had a huge four poster mahogany bed with cream colored duvets and pillows. White netting was pulled up on either side to protect against any insects.

A muffled phone ring startled them. Victoria quickly realized it was in the drawer of the side table next to her. She reached into the drawer and answered.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously. No one knew they were there.

"Ms. Chase, Cyrus here. I just wanted to alert you that your house lady, Marta, will be by within 10 minutes to turn down the beds and bring you a pot of hot tea for the night."

Victoria thanked him and hung up the phone.

Victoria rested her hands on the tops of Joy's feet. "Apparently we have a house lady."

"A what?" Joy asked.

"A house lady named Marta will be coming by to turn down the beds and bring a pot of tea."

Within a few minutes Marta, a short, plump Hispanic lady probably in her 60s, turned down the beds. She set up a small light blue pot of tea and matching cups and saucers in each room. It wasn't more than 10 minutes and she was gone again.

Victoria and Joy went off to the respective rooms to get ready for bed. It had been a long day. Joy quickly took a hot shower. It was weird showing in the open air even though the three quarter stained glass wall shielded her exposed body. But it would still take some getting used to. After drying off, she put on her white boy short panties and a white sleeveless tank top. She was just about to pour herself a cup of tea when…

"JOY!" Victoria yelled from the other side of the house. Joy took off running across the living area and into Victoria's room.

She looked around but didn't see Victoria anywhere. "Where are you?" Joy asked loud enough to be heard throughout the estate.

"I'm out here." She heard Victoria say much quieter this time.

Joy found Victoria lounging in an oversize jetted bathtub with water up to her neck. The quiet jets filled the tub with soft bubbles. Oh how Victoria loved her baths.

"Joy, look over there!" Victoria giddily pointed to a small wardrobe behind Joy. "They have every kind of scent of bathsalt you could want! Bring one for my bath." She ordered but Joy didn't mind.

"Which one do you want?" Joy asked as she looked through all the different scents.

"Surprise me."

Joy picked up the lemon scented jar and dropped 3 big spoonfuls into the hot bath.

"Oh Lemon! That's my favorite." Victoria leaned back letting the water relax her tired muscles.

"I know." Joy said before turning to go.

"Wait." Victoria, for the first time, saw Joy standing before her in her pajamas…if that's what you would call them. The skimpy shorts showed off all of Joy's long, sinewy legs. Her thigh muscles cut just above her knees tightened as she turned back around. Victoria had always been in awe of Joy's physique. She was a very attractive woman. And Victoria had never denied nor admitted to being attracted to women. It wasn't something she needed to profess. And it wasn't something she thought about. It just was. Even though she'd been married 5 times she didn't label her sexuality because she felt it was irrelevant. If an attractive man walked by she thought he was attractive, same went for a woman. She'd been friends with Joy for most of her life. She would admit to herself that there were times when she was attracted to Joy. But she'd never confessed it out loud to anyone especially Joy.

And usually when Victoria was hit with these occasional feelings of allure for Joy she dealt with it in her own mind and quickly put it past her. But this time it seemed to be lingering and going much deeper than it had before. She found herself quite caught off guard by her own feelings for the best friend who knew her better than anyone else ever had and probably ever would.

"Sit with me?" Victoria asked softly as she looked down at the bubbles.

Joy nodded and sat down on the small padded dressing bench across from the tub. They sat in silence for a long time. Victoria continued to bathe her body without looking at Joy. She couldn't. Not until these feelings passed and she knew they would. They always did.


	5. Chapter 5

Joy couldn't look at Victoria. Not at that moment. Not while she was covered in lemony scented bubbles. Joy was a very sensual woman. She always had been. Some would even say she was promiscuous but her motto had always been: "You only live once so go out and do whatever the hell you want to do and have fun doing it." Her number of serious relationships could be counted on one hand but her number of sexual partners was well into double digits now. She'd been with younger men, older men and men her own age but she'd never been with the one she truly loved.

She looked up at Victoria who had just stepped out of the tub. Ribbons of water ran down her body. Joy swallowed hard. She'd seen Victoria's body many times before. She'd waxed her in places that had never seen the light of day. But sometimes…sometimes she was overcome with these feelings for her best friend. It was like being punched in the gut. Joy didn't know what to do with them. Normally, she'd just push them out of her head. Of course she never talked to Victoria about how she felt because she wasn't sure herself.

Victoria dried her body with the plush white towel that had been folded neatly on the ledge of the bath. The darkness of the night prevented her from seeing if Joy was watching her but she could feel eyes boring into her. Perhaps it was just her imagination or one of those tropical birds nesting in the trees outside of the open-air bathroom.

She quickly stepped into the satin nightgown that Joy has packed for her. She bought it a few months back as a special treat for herself. Victoria had always liked the feel of silky satin against her smooth skin at night.

Since Victoria was done with her bath, Joy got up to go to her own room. She was exhausted. Victoria was oddly quiet but she just figured she was tired too. Joy was about to step out of Victoria's room when Victoria said something so quietly that she couldn't hear her.

"Did you say something?" Joy asked turning around to see Victoria standing next to the big four-poster bed. She noticed Victoria acting very coy. "Are you okay, Victoria?" Joy walked closer to where Victoria was standing. She still wouldn't look Joy in the eye. For a split second a pang of dread passed through Joy's body. What if Victoria didn't like the vacation she had planned for them?

"Um…will you stay with me tonight?" She paused. "You know how I am about new places." She finally looked directly at her then. Joy could see just a glimmer of something she'd never seen before.

"Really?"

Victoria nodded slowly. Only Joy knew of Victoria's issues with staying in new places alone. But she thought Victoria had gotten over that a few years ago. Alas Joy told her she would and walked to the opposite side of the bed to get in. They both pulled the covers back and climbed into their respective sides. The king sized bed was spacious enough that they couldn't even tell the other was in the bed. Joy sighed as her head hit the pillow.

Victoria laid on her side of the bed for a long time without moving. She closed her eyes to sleep but it just wouldn't come. Her mind was racing. Her heart was racing. Her heart and her mind were so conflicted.

Her feelings for Joy were different this time. Only now would Victoria finally admit to herself that they were real this time and not some fleeting hormonal emotions. They had manifested themselves deep inside her for a long time but she kept pushing them away.

Part of her wanted to tell Joy how she felt about her. But the other part was afraid she would scare her best friend away forever. And she'd rather hold her secret love for Joy in her heart forever than risk losing her as a friend.

She turned over onto her back and with arms above her head she rested her hands on her forehead. Turning her head to the right so see if Joy was awake, she quickly realized she couldn't see anything. It was pitch black in there. Her stomach was in knots.

Victoria took a deep breath and let it out slowly…and then again.

"Joy?" She whispered and waited for a response that didn't come. "Joy?" She asked again. Hoping that Joy was still awake, since it hadn't been that long since they got into bed; she took a chance. "There's something I…I've been needing to get off my chest for awhile now. I don't know how else to say it but. I think…I think I'm…in love with you." There, it was done. She'd said it out loud for the first time. Now she waited for a response.

She felt Joy roll over. Was she leaving? Had she scared her off? But no, Joy rolled over and Victoria could hear a faint snoring. Victoria sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. After what seemed like forever she finally fell asleep with the same knots still in her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Victoria awakened, the sun was shining bright and hot on the island resort. Joy was already up and out of the bedroom suite since Victoria didn't see her anywhere. Victoria felt lighter this morning like she had a weight lifted off her shoulders. Joy may not have heard her confession last night but just saying it out loud was therapeutic enough for now.

She put on a long, loose, blue sundress and sandals. Adding on a big floppy hat she found in the suite closet and her large sunglasses, she exited the room and immediately saw Joy sitting at the kitchen table. Joy had on the red bikini they had found on sale a few weeks ago. The skimpy material fit Joy's small curves perfectly. The built-in push up bra miraculously cinched Joy's normally small cleavage to almost overflowing the delicate material. Victoria's mouth went dry as she watched Joy laughing. That smile had always melted her heart just a little.

As she moved closer to the table to join her friend, Victoria saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Cyrus was standing at the buffet arranging plates of food. His black suit was gone and in its place was a pair of khaki cargo shorts and an unbuttoned loose, linen white shirt. His deeply tanned chest was tight and muscular. She didn't count his abs but it was more than a six pack. Victoria noticed Joy eyeing him closely and deliciously. She'd seen that look in Joy's eyes many times before.

"Good morning." Victoria announced as she walked up to the table.

Joy looked up at her. "Why in the world are you wearing that hat and glasses?"

"Well I have to look good if someone sees me and wants to take my picture."

Joy just stared at her with a confused look on her face. "Ms. Chase, there are no others on this island. Only you and the Lady Joy." Cyrus answered.

"The Lady Joy?" Victoria asked Joy, amused.

Joy smiled. "He thinks because I'm British he must call me the Lady something and since Scroggs is so hideous…"

Cyrus explained the breakfast buffet menu to them before he left. He also informed them that Marta would be there at 9 that evening to clean and turn down the beds and that he would return promptly the next morning with breakfast again.

After Cyrus left, Joy and Victoria sat down and enjoyed the abundant breakfast feast that was set out for them. Joy watched as Victoria filled her plate with eggs and fruits. The older woman's movements were so carefree and effortless. She watched as one of the straps of the sundress slipped off Victoria's thin shoulder.

"So what shall we do first today?" Victoria asked between chews of a fresh orange.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" Joy suggested.

Victoria said it sounded good and went to change into something more beach appropriate. Joy had packed all of her clothes so she wasn't sure what she'd find in the suitcase. The bedroom windows were open and the sea air was blowing in. The warm tropic breeze enveloped her naked body as she stripped out of the sundress. She found a pair of white shorts and a tan tank top. She didn't bother with panties or a bra since it was just her and Joy anyway.

Back in the outdoor living area, Victoria found Joy waiting for her. Joy had put a white see-through cover up on over her red bikini.

They put on their shoes and started to walk towards the beach. They got as far as the cabana near the pool when Joy stopped them.

"Wait." Joy rummaged behind the bar for something. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for. Raising a bottle over her head, "Found it."

Joy walked over to Victoria and waved the bottle in her face.

"Sunscreen." Victoria smiled. "Smart."

"Turn around." Joy ordered then poured some of the lotion in her hand. She handed the bottle back to Victoria. "Hold this."

Rubbing her hands together, she rested them on Victoria's bare shoulders. Slowly and carefully she covered Victoria's exposed skin in the white lotion. Joy continued to massage the cream in until it was no longer visible. Maybe…just maybe she lingered a little longer than she should have. But Victoria's skin was so smooth and soft. Her knees almost buckled as she took a deep breath and inhaled the mixture of the coconut scent of the sunscreen, the warm sea air and the faint scent of Victoria's perfume.

She patted the tops of Victoria's shoulders. "There you go."

Victoria didn't turn around but finished covering her skin first. She didn't want to turn around and let Joy see how her nipples had tightened up at her touch. She hadn't had that reaction to Joy's touch in a long time.

"Okay. Your turn." Joy shed the cover up so that Victoria could get to her uncovered back. Victoria swallowed as she spread the sunscreen on her friend's back. For a middle-aged woman, her skin was tight and firm. Victoria could feel the bones and muscles beneath her hands. Joy had her long wavy brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail but Victoria had to lift it to coat her neck. She had to force herself to stop. She had told herself in the middle of the night that she wouldn't…couldn't pursue her feelings for Joy.

Joy finished applying the sunscreen to the rest of her exposed body; slipped back into the cover-up then tossed the bottle onto the lounging bed under the cabana.

Joy hooked her arm through Victoria's and they made their way down to the beautiful, white sand beach.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is just a quick, fun chapter to keep the story flowing. I may keep doing the shorter ones to keep things moving without getting bogged down. We'll see. _

_And be patient...this story may end up being a bit long if I draw it out which I'm thinking I might do. Keep letting me know what's working and what isn't. Thanks, T!_

* * *

The blistering sun reflected off of the clear blue waves like rays dancing on mirrors. The white sand was warm and firm beneath their feet as they walked along the quiet empty beach. Walking through ankle deep warm water, Joy and Victoria talked and laughed and reminisced about the years they'd known each other and the antics they'd been through together. Theirs really was a special friendship.

Finding a thatched cabana they decided to stop and get out of the direct sun for a while. The two reclining chaises underneath were covered in the same cream colored canvas as the ones near their pool. They laid back and watched the birds swooping down into the water in search of a snack and the dolphins dancing not far off the horizon. The water wasn't exactly blue and it wasn't necessarily green…it was a perfectly crystal combination of both.

Joy kicked off her sandals and stretched her long bare legs out in front of her on the chaise.

"I've never been to paradise but I think this might it." She said to Victoria who was as equally stretched out on the other chaise next to her. She noticed Victoria fidgeting and looking around.

"Joy?" Victoria leaned closer to her friend. "You said we're the only ones on the island right?"

"Yes, Victoria."

"And the help is on the other side of the island?"

"I don't think they like being referred to as 'the help' but yes, their residences are on the other side. Why?"

Victoria didn't answer right away.

Finally, she whispered. "I want to do something crazy!" There was a light in Victoria's eyes. A glimmer of mischief.

Joy raised her perfectly arched brows. "Like what?" Victoria had once been a wild kind of woman in her younger days but in the last decade or so she had mellowed somewhat.

Victoria practically leaped out of the chair and yanked her tan tank top over her head. Joy's mouth fell open as her eyes blinked uncontrollably. And before she could find the moisture to make her mouth work, Victoria stepped out of her white shorts and tossed them on the chair with her top.

Joy couldn't believe that Victoria was standing there completely naked. Victoria had never been ashamed of her body in front of Joy so it wasn't uncommon for Joy to see her like this. But she never thought Victoria would dare to be so nude in public…despite the privacy of the resort.

And without a word, Victoria sprinted into the ocean. Joy couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend throwing caution to the wind. Her belly hurt from laughing after Victoria's bare, white behind caught the reflection of the sun as she dove head first into the sea.

If the only good thing that came out of this vacation was this very moment, Joy would be satisfied. This is why she planned this. This is why she pulled as many strings as she did. Victoria was the happiest she'd seen her in a very long time and that's all that mattered.

Joy sat back and crossed her arms over her stomach and just watching Victoria frolicking in the ocean. She couldn't help but stare at Victoria's body. Her breasts were round and perfectly full. Some people had accused Victoria of having plastic surgery but it wasn't true. She was naturally beautiful and had good genes.

A short time later Victoria came back to the cabana. She couldn't believe how freeing it felt to be so blazingly carefree. It was the most exhilarating experience she'd ever had. Her only regret was that Joy didn't join her.

She sat down on the side of the chaise not even covering her body. "Dammit!"

"What?" Joy asked from behind Victoria's darkened sunglasses.

"I don't have a towel."

Joy reached into the cubby beneath the chaise and pulled out a deep red beach towel. She tossed it to Victoria. She hoped that the dark glasses hid the truth that her eyes must have been telling. She couldn't take her eyes off of Victoria. Her hands itched to touch her soft, warm skin again. She turned away and looked as far as she could into the endless ocean in front of her while Victoria quickly put her clothes on again.

"It's almost 4 o'clock. Do you want to go back and grab a bite to eat?" Victoria asked as she towel dried her shoulder length brown hair.

"I could use a drink actually."

And together they walked back to the beach house.


	8. Chapter 8

_Another short just to keep it moving along. _

* * *

They reached the cabana near the pool and Joy immediately stepped behind the rattan bar and began concocting two large martinis-extra olives for Victoria. She was impressed by the selections they offered. Everything was top shelf.

Victoria saw a small piece of paper perched above the tropical flower arrangement positioned in the middle of the table. She read the note quickly.

"Joy, they left a platter of boiled shrimp and a cheese and cracker tray in the refrigerator behind you."

Joy continued shaking the martini shaker. "I just want a drink."

Victoria tilted her head to the right and raised her left eyebrow. "You have to eat, darling."

Joy pouted and put down the shaker. Turning to open the fridge she caught her cover-up on something and it ripped. "Damn!" She pulled the torn cover-up off and tossed it on the lounge bed nearby. She managed to take the trays of food out of the fridge without spilling them. Sometimes she really was a klutz.

They ate and drank and talked. Joy still couldn't rid her mind of seeing Victoria today. She made herself a third martini to help put it out of her memory. After guzzling it down, the memory was nowhere further from her mind than it was before. She stayed behind the bar and watched Victoria eating the perfect shrimp. She watched the column of Victoria's throat contract as she sipped the cold martini. The tight tank top did nothing to hide the curves of Victoria's breasts. Joy couldn't help but watch as Victoria's chest rose and fell with every breath. Her own breasts tightened and her little red bikini showed every pucker.

"I'm going to lie down. I think the heat is getting to me." Joy proclaimed before stretching out on the big lounge bed. But truth be told it was Victoria who was getting to her. She laid on her right side with her back to Victoria who was still seated at the table and enjoying her drink.

Victoria stared out at the rippled turquoise water of the swimming pool in front of her. Her heart was still racing from her skinny dipping escapade at the beach. She remembered the times when she had done dumb things for publicity but finally she was doing things for her. Yes, deep down she still wanted adulation but more and more it was the satisfaction in knowing she did things for her that was most important.

She quietly made herself another drink. Looking over at Joy napping, she felt a tug at her heart. So many times she'd wanted to tell Joy how she felt and so many times she'd come so close but never took that step. Last night was her chance and it didn't happen. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. But could she put her feelings for Joy away forever?

Moving to sit beside Joy, she looked up and down the leggy brunette's slender body. She knew Joy was a heavy sleeper so she wouldn't feel Victoria ever so lightly run the back of her hand down her arm. Maybe a last touch would give her closure and she could move on. She hoped anyway.

And just as she was about to touch Joy's soft skin…

"Good afternoon, ladies." Cyrus greeted them as he walked up from behind the cabana.

Victoria rolled her eyes then turned around with a smile plastered on her face. Joy stirred from her nap.

"My apologies, Lady Joy. I did not mean to wake you." He smiled sweetly.

Joy sat up quickly and straightened her hair with her long fingers. "No apologies needed." She returned his smile.

"What can we do for you, Cyrus?" Victoria interrupted their gazing at each other.

"Ah yes. I forgot to mention this morning that today is our island anniversary. Tonight we will have an island beach barbeque and live music and entertainment at the Coconut Beach area." He then looked directly into Joy's big brown eyes. "And we'd very much like it if you would join us in our celebration." There was that smile again.

Joy didn't hesitate. "We'd love to."

Cyrus bid them farewell and left.

"You know for this place to be so private he keeps popping up a lot." Victoria smirked.

"He's charming and not bad to look at." Joy laughed. "I guess we better go get ready."

Victoria didn't say anything. Not waiting for Joy, she picked up her things and started walking back through the trail to the house. Her head knew she had to let Joy go but her heart was having a hard time accepting it. Joy had dated other men…lots of other men and it didn't bother Victoria…that much. But this time it did.

Finally alone in her room, Victoria stripped out of the shorts and tank and stepped into the hot shower. Screw the bath. She needed the hot water to pound her in the face. Maybe it would knock some sense into her. She knew Joy was in the other suite because she could hear that god-awful noise she called singing coming through the open windows.

Joy showered and started getting herself ready for the festivities. It would be nice to celebrate with Victoria on their own terms. Stormi's in Cleveland was getting too predictable and Melanie, as sweet as she was, could be a bit of a fuddy duddy as they say. It had been a long time since just she and Victoria went out together. Good thing she packed a little of everything for them.

Victoria finished her shower and let herself air dry as she walked around the room gathering her makeup and hair products. Glamorizing herself took about 45 minutes but then it hit her that she didn't know what clothes Joy packed for her. Marta had unpacked their suitcases when they arrived. Walking to the closet she wasn't sure what she would find. But she trusted Joy's taste…most of the time.

Joy poured herself into a long, red strapless dress that ruffled on the bottom. As she was adjusting the top she thought about Victoria wearing the dress she had picked out for her. She couldn't wait to see it on her for the first time. It had been hanging in Victoria's closet for awhile now and Joy thought this trip would be the perfect opportunity for Victoria to finally wear it.

Victoria opened the large wardrobe and fingered through the clothes hanging on the rod. She stopped at a little black dress. _Damn, Joy_, she thought. She'd had that dress since last year but hadn't worn it yet because it was quite revealing and, despite her small frame, was quite form fitting. The hem was short and the neckline was deep. But she wouldn't have a choice tonight.

Coincidently, both emerged from their suites at the same time. Joy's red silk dress billowed at her calves as she walked into the living area. She was speechless when she saw Victoria in the simple yet gorgeous black dress.

She swallowed. "That dress looks amazing." She told Victoria.

"I can't believe you packed this!" Victoria pulled down the bottom hem. "I am way too old to be wearing things like this."

Joy smiled. "You look fabulous."

A few minutes later, Cyrus arrived to pick them up. Out front was a horse and buggy waiting for them.

"I didn't really want to go for that whole "smell like the ass end of a horse" thing tonight." Victoria said sarcastically as they climbed into the black carriage.


	9. Chapter 9

The carriage ride took about ten minutes. They enjoyed seeing the rest of the island that they had missed before. It was a paradise. Joy laid her hand on Victoria's forearm to direct her attention the huge, beautiful hibiscus plants growing along the side of the road. A shiver went up Victoria's spine with the slight touch.

The Coconut Beach cove was heavily decorated for the festivities. The band was already playing and people were dancing. They were surprised by the amount of people employed on such a small island. But it looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Cyrus escorted the ladies to a special table that had been set up just for them between the dance floor and the beach. It was decorated with island flowers and seashells. They sat down and scoped out the room. The dance floor wasn't very big but big enough for everyone there. Smoke from the food being cooked out on the beach wafted in.

A young man probably in his 20s approached their table with a charming smirk on his face. He was cute and he knew he was cute. His sun bleached blond hair fell around his face and curled just below his ear. Specks of gold in his hazel eyes twinkled under the cascading white lights.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Tobias." His smile deepened creating two perfectly dotted dimples to appear on his cheeks. "Please be yourselves here. The bar is along this back wall." He stretched his tanned, toned arm to the right. "Just off the side there," he pointed behind them, "you'll find an elaborate spread of delicious food." He put his hands in the front pockets of his white pants. "I'll come back later to see if you need anything." He smiled again and walked off.

Joy stood up and straightened her dress. "Well I'm starved. Let's get something to eat."

They dined on the most delicious, delicate, fresh grilled fish. The grilled vegetables were melt-in-your-mouth wonderful.

Joy excused herself to go to the ladies room.

Victoria sat back relaxing and enjoying the music. Just as she was starting to dance a little in her chair, Tobias walked up and leaned on the back of the empty seat next to her. He smiled for a long time but didn't say anything. With a smirk of her own, she eyed him cautiously. He was a charmer. She didn't turn away as he leaned down to her level so that she could hear him over the music.

Joy stopped at the bar on her way back from the restroom. Maybe she'd mix things up and get them something other than a martini or glass of wine. Tonight they would let loose and have fun. She knew the perfect drink for Victoria. Victoria didn't usually indulge her fruity, tropical drinks but Joy could get her to do anything. She convinced her friend to buy that little black dress that she hesitated on. There wasn't much Victoria denied Joy.

As Joy walked back to their table carrying two hurricane glasses filled with frozen pina coladas, she saw the handsome young Tobias whispering something in Victoria's ear. The glasses nearly slipped from her grip as her heart skipped a beat. She had told herself these feelings wouldn't get to her tonight.

She set the glass down in front of Victoria a little heavier than she should have. Victoria looked at her with wide eyes. Tobias was standing again but still with that smile on his face.

"Miss Victoria, please do me the pleasure of a dance." Tobias held out his hand to Victoria who quickly looked at a bemused Joy then placed her hand into his and stood up.

Joy drank the icy coconut mixture and watched as Tobias twirled Victoria around the wooden dance floor. Victoria was a good dancer. As a slow song started, Tobias pulled Victoria to his body and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. His hands rested just at the small of her back. Joy's stomach lurched into her throat almost causing her to throw up her drink.

Joy had gotten jealous of boyfriends in the past. She'd even stalked a few and threatened a few others. But this time, for the first time, it felt like her heart was slowly breaking into a million pieces. She downed the rest of her drink hoping it would calm her a bit or at least numb the pain. But all it did was make the alcohol go to her head. And by this time, Tobias was nuzzling Victoria's neck and ear. Joy could feel the heat of her body rising. Perhaps another frozen drink would help.

And as luck would have it, Cyrus appeared next to her with a fresh pina colada.

"Thank you." She said. And then it hit her. "Cyrus, would you like to dance?" Maybe dancing with him would get her mind off of Victoria. Any other time she would have been all over him but something had changed in her. Something she couldn't readily explain. She had to figure out a way to let it go.

"I'd be honored."

Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria saw the lady in red step onto the dance floor with Cyrus. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Joy being led around the floor so effortlessly. By the smile on her face, Joy was having a good time and Victoria couldn't begrudge her that. Her breath caught when she saw Cyrus lift Joy's leg up to his hip. _What was this, dirty dancing?,_ she thought.

They both continued to be twirled and dipped around the dance floor by their island partners. But despite all the effort she put into it, Joy couldn't make the knot in her stomach go away. Several times Joy and Victoria locked eyes with each other over the shoulders of their male companions. The heat between them resonated. Then their brown eyes bore into each other as their bodies swayed to the sultry music. Eventually it was like their partners had melted away and it was just them. Joy swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw Victoria's left eyebrow raise in that sexy, flirty way. They were ten feet apart but their hearts beat as one. Soon the music stopped and the moment ended. They thanked their partners who thankfully went off in the opposite direction from their table.

Joy slowly walked back to her seat trying desperately not to look at Victoria. They sat down and didn't say a word. What had happened out there on that dance floor?

Victoria took a long drink from her now melted colada. "Joy?" She whispered.

Joy, head bowed and staring at an invisible spot on the table, didn't answer. But then she took a deep breath and slowly raised her head and eyes to meet Victoria's. The fire in Joy's eyes took Victoria's breath away.

"You wanna to go for a walk?" Joy barely got the words to come out.

* * *

**_Thanks for hanging around thru all the tension. I think we're getting close to what you've been waiting for. ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria's hand visibly shook as she took a long drink of her colada before standing up. She didn't answer Joy's question. She was afraid to open her mouth. But she waited for Joy to stand up before setting the glass back down.

Neither of them said anything as they made their way down to the beach. Once they passed the few barbeque revelers, the beach turned dark and the sound of the crashing waves was all they could hear. Both had pulled off their heels and carried them slung over their fingers. The cool sand beneath their feet didn't help to cool down the heat left over from that dance.

Large and bright, the light from the full moon escorted them up the deserted coastline. Joy knew if they kept walking they'd get back to the beach house eventually. It would probably take that long to get any words to come out. A lump had lodged in her throat ever since she caught the fire in Victoria's eyes on that dance floor.

"What happened in there?" Victoria finally broke the silence. Her voice unsteady for once.

Joy turned and looked at her friend. She could see Victoria's jaw clenching over and over again. But she didn't have an answer to that question. Her own feelings were like frayed nerves.

They continued to slowly make their way up the beach in silence.

"Joy?" Victoria started to grab Joy's arm but stopped herself short. "I can't do this anymore. I mean…I've tried." Confusion clouded Joy's face. "I've used every acting technique in the book but it's just too strong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dammit Joy. Don't you see?" Victoria stared deep into the black sea. She was sure Joy could hear her heart beating. "Nevermind." Sighing she started walking again but Joy clutched her arm and stopped her.

Victoria looked at Joy's beautiful hand wrapped around her forearm.

"No, tell me. Don't I see what?" Joy insisted.

"I'm…in love with you!" The words came out as a yelling whisper. That's all Victoria could manage.

Joy quickly released her friend's arm like it burnt her. She didn't understand what Victoria was saying. She knew her own feelings ran very deep for Victoria but could Victoria have the same feelings for her too? Was it even possible? No. She had never seen any signs from her best friend. And she certainly hadn't said anything to her.

"I'm sorry, Joy. I…just needed to say it. We don't have to talk about it again." Victoria started to walk again. If she kept walking all this would be behind her. It was a good thought at least. So afraid she would frighten Joy away, her insides were tied up in knots. Victoria couldn't afford to lose Joy from her life. She needed her as much as she needed the air to breathe.

Laughter behind her stopped her in her tracks. Turning around she saw the tall beauty bent over with laughter.

With hands on hips, "what is so funny? I just spilled my guts and you're laughing your ass off." Did Joy not believe her? She finally let her feelings show and the very best friend she had in the world was laughing at her. With everything she had she fought the tears from flowing.

Joy composed herself. The sight of Victoria standing in the moonlight with her hands on her hips made the corners of her mouth turn into a smile. God, what this woman did to her.

"I was laughing because for 20 years we have always been in sync with each other. Always. We knew each other's thoughts and fears. And yet this…" Joy waved her hand through the air. "This we didn't see?" Joy couldn't believe what was happening. Not in her wildest dreams did she think her feelings for Victoria were even remotely reciprocated.

Joy closed the distance between them and placed her hands on Victoria's thin shoulders. The tension in the actress's body radiated through every muscle.

Looking directly into Victoria's soul, "I've been in love with you for years, Victoria Chase." It was a release she never thought would come. And yet tonight in this paradise, her dreams were coming true.

Joy held her breath while Victoria let what just transpired sink in. Soon, Victoria smirked and raised her eyebrow just as she had on the dance floor. Joy almost melted into the sand. She wanted to crush her mouth to Victoria's but she refrained. That would be too bold and too soon. Still not sure how Victoria was feeling about it all, she just waited.

They stood there staring at each other for several minutes. Gauging what was happening between them. Their chests heaving up and down with every deliberate breath.

Then with the moonlight shining around them, Victoria gently placed her hands on each side of Joy's face. This moment had played in her mind over and over through the years. And as she leaned in, she slowly closed her eyes and breathed in the soft scent of Joy's perfume and the clean ocean breeze. Now finally after all the time and all the heartache their lips touched. A feather-light touch but the most powerful kiss each had ever experienced.

Joy could feel Victoria's hands trembling against her face.

They parted and stood shoulder to shoulder as white hot fireworks exploded in the sky above them.

"Really? I mean how cliché is that?" Victoria gestured towards the booming, multi-colored sparks in the dark sky.

Joy laughed as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip still tasting the sweet remnants of their kiss. It still hadn't sunk in yet that this was actually happening until Victoria's hand rested lightly at the small of her back. A shiver traveled through her whole body as she felt Victoria's elevated body heat penetrating her thin red dress.

The fireworks display ended so they continued as the waves crested at their feet. Walking side by side they both had a small smile plastered to their faces. Biting her lower lip, Joy eased her left hand into Victoria's right. Victoria welcomed it with no hesitation. Their fingers threaded together like delicate ribbons of silk.

"Let's sit for awhile." Joy said quietly.

"Joy, Victoria Chase does not sit in the sand."

Joy tilted her head and pouted her full lips – a move Victoria could never deny.

"Oh alright." Victoria gave in and grudgingly sat down in the sand. "But if I get sand in my ass…"

Shaking her head, Joy leaned back on her elbows and looked at the millions of stars in the sky. How many of those stars had she wished upon all these years for this very moment with Victoria? Victoria wiggled her bare feet into the sand until they were buried up to her ankles. Sand as a good defoliant fleetingly passed through her mind.

"Damn! Our shoes?" Victoria realized they didn't have their respective pumps anymore.

"It doesn't matter." Joy realized her red strappy heels slipped from her fingertips when Victoria kissed her.

"They're Manolos!"

"It doesn't matter, Victoria."

Joy tried to assure her but Victoria continued ranting until Joy had had enough and pushed Victoria back into the sand and hovered over Victoria's upper body. Gazing into Victoria's startled brown eyes; Joy hungrily pressed her lips to Victoria's. The kiss softened and became more intimate immediately as Victoria's muted moan vibrated against Joy's lips. Joy pulled back slightly looking at Victoria for approval to go further. She didn't want to push her too fast. But the heat in Victoria's eyes and the raised eyebrow gave her the green light.

Joy bent her head to the left giving her greater access to what she'd dreamed of every day for more years than she could count. She gently caressed Victoria's lips with her own. Sliding her tongue along Victoria's bottom lip, she was surprised when felt Victoria's hot tongue softly stroke her own. This time it was Joy who made the light sound of approval in the back of her throat.

Just as the kiss deepened and any inhibitions they may have felt at first had melted away, Joy felt Victoria's long arms wrap around her waist. The hollowness in Joy's heart was suddenly over flowing with emotions she hadn't thought possible. She knew any minute she would wake up and this would all be a dream.

To her credit, Joy didn't break contact with Victoria's perfect mouth as she hiked up the end of her red dress slightly and swung her leg over to straddle Victoria's hips. This wasn't her first rodeo although it was the best one she'd ever been to.

Victoria's mind was going in a thousand different directions. The weight of the body over hers was familiar and soft. The mouth covering her own was exploring and generous. The sand underneath her was cool while the body above her was hot. She could feel the heat emanating off of Joy's skin. Loosening the grip around her best friend's waist, she slid her hands down her sides and hips and under the flowing hem of the red dress. With every stroke of Joy's tongue against her own, she massaged the suppleness of Joy's hips and powerful legs. As she circled her thumbs along the inside of Joy's tender thighs, Victoria abruptly stopped and pushed Joy away from her – the unlocking left her lips cold and aching.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked, confused.

"Not like this." Victoria was breathless. Joy had stolen her kiss and her breath all at once. The look on Joy's face nearly broke her heart but she couldn't have their first truly intimate experience be on a deserted beach even if it was paradise.

Sighing heavily, Joy, agreeable, lifted herself off of Victoria's midsection but not before leaning down to steal one last quick kiss.

"You know, I've listened to you brag about your kissing prowess for years…and I always wondered…" Joy faded off.

Victoria sat up attempting to brush the loose sand from her hair. "And?"

Joy twisted her mouth. "As much as it pains me to admit that you were right…" She smiled coyly. "You were right."

* * *

_I can't give you everything in one chapter! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this story. I've had a lot going on. First my best friend in the world (my dachshund Elvis) hurt his neck. He had two surgeries but didn't get any better so I had to tell them on Monday to put him to sleep. It broke my heart into a million pieces. **

**So I wasn't really in the mood to write anything light and fun. This is a short chapter because I haven't been thinking about it much but I wanted to get it put up so you'd know I'm still working on this story. I hope to update again next week after I return from a business trip.**

**I didn't proof much so I apologize in advance for any errors...grammatical or otherwise. And thank you for all of your comments/reviews. They help me a lot more than you might think. I appreciate all of them.**

**Thanks**

**-T**

* * *

Arm in arm, they walked the short distance to the beach house lost in their own thoughts. The feeling of euphoria embraced their bodies.

"I'm still pissed about those shoes." Victoria announced.

Joy playfully swatted Victoria on the rear-end with her open hand then gently but swiftly shoved her into the glowing swimming pool. After flailing for a few seconds Victoria emerged wide eyed and mouth agape. Sputtering the water that got into her mouth, Victoria slicked her hair back with her hands and stood in the shallow pool speechless while Joy laughed a hearty belly laugh.

"Something just came over me!" Joy tried to explain comically. "But now there's not sand in your ass so it all worked out."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "You will pay for this, Rejoyla." But she had to admit that the warm water felt great. Leaning back she allowed herself to float on top of the rippling water. Joy crossed her arms over her chest and watched Victoria for several minutes. The weight of the water caused the black dress to cling to Victoria's body even more than it did dry. Joy bit her lip at the sight of Victoria's lithe body being caressed by the flowing water.

Joy pulled her dress up a bit and sat down on the edge of the pool. Stretching her long legs out in front of her, she slowly lowered them into the water. Victoria treaded over to where Joy was and stood in front of her friend. The water was about chest high in that area.

Victoria wrapped her hands around Joy's calves as they dangled under the water.

"So…is this happening?" Victoria asked as she ran her hands up and down Victoria's smooth legs.

Joy smiled and tilted her head to the right. "What would _this_ be?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips which caused Joy to laugh again. Victoria smiled in response. Oh how she loved hearing that laugh.

"Do you want this to be happening?" Joy asked.

Victoria thought for a moment. First, about how long she had truly loved Joy. And second, about how happy Joy made her even with her sarcasm.

The wet brunette in the water smiled. Really smiled. For the first time from deep within her heart. "Yes," she whispered.

Joy slid over the edge and into the water then. Standing toe to toe with Victoria, she didn't care about her hair or her dress or anything else. The only thing she cared about was that her dream, her one dream, had finally come true.

Joy wrapped her arms around Victoria and pulled her tight against her wet chest. They clung to each other for a long time. All in one moment it was like the world had stopped and it was only them. It felt so natural. So right.

Victoria pulled back a little and looked deep into Joy's chocolate brown eyes before softly planting her lips onto the Joy's. Even their mouths fit perfectly. The kiss deepened. The openly explored, devoured, learned one another. They didn't know how long they stood there like that. Time stood still.

Eventually their wet hair chilled under the darkened night sky and sent shivers down their bodies. Joy stepped back and admired the woman in front of her. She couldn't help but have a goofy grin on her face.

"Wow." Is all she could say.

"You exhaust me, Joy Scroggs. Let's get out of these wet clothes and into a warm bed." Victoria blinked when she saw the spark in Joy's eyes. "I've thought about holding you for so many years. It's all I want to do."

They quickly exited the pool and hurried into the beach house.

"I'll take a shower and meet you in your room?" Joy said as she stood in the doorway of the room she hadn't slept in yet.

Victoria thought for a moment. "Yes."

As the soaking wet red dress pooled at her feet, Joy thought about joining Victoria in her own shower. Her hands ached to touch every inch of Victoria's body. But she…they had to take this slow. There was no rush, no hurry. They'd waited this long to figure out they had mutual deep, burgeoning feelings for one another. Joy dried herself off and pulled the fluffy white robe around her body.

Victoria stepped under the hot spray of the water. Her skin was still all a tingle from the emotions that poured forth. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She didn't want to. As she massaged the shampoo into her hair, her body remembered the feeling of Joy's hands gently rubbing the back of her head and neck and shoulders. She instinctively felt her breasts tighten.

Stepping out of the shower, Victoria gingerly dried herself off. Although the plush towel was soft, the material felt rough on her overly aware skin.

As she rounded the corner into the bedroom, she saw Joy already in her bed and under the covers. Her heart skipped a beat. Turning off the light, the room was all at once bathed in total darkness. Gently feeling her way to the bed, nerves engulfed Victoria's body. She had never been nervous to get into bed with anyone ever.

Turning herself over in the bed to face Joy, she felt the bed give as Joy inched across the large mattress. They could see nothing but each other's silhouettes. Victoria used her hands to feel until she found Joy's beautiful face. Cupping the sides, Victoria slowly leaned in and feathered a kiss across Joy's lips.

"Turn over." Victoria ordered in a deep, husky voice. She was exhausted and could barely hold her eyes opened but she couldn't wait fall asleep with Joy wrapped in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Joy slowly stirred awake. Her senses quickly became aware of the warm body pressed against her own. And feeling Victoria's hand laying heavy on her belly; her heart beat quickly picked up speed. Joy pinched the skin on her hip to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then all of the moments from the previous night with Victoria came flooding back. She licked her bottom lip remembering the kiss they shared on the beach. The way Victoria's soft lips caressed her own. The taste she'd always wanted to drink in.

The warm summer breeze blew heavy through the open bedroom windows. Joy couldn't tell if the heat she was feeling was from the humid tropical air or from the memories of Victoria's supple body in her arms last night.

Turning her head slowly and carefully to the left, Joy didn't want to wake Victoria but couldn't help but want to watch her sleep. The moment, the heat, the uncertainty of it all took over. They had, with utter exhaustion, climbed into bed still wet and naked from their showers. It had taken mere minutes for them to fall deeply into a sound sleep.

But this morning, or whatever time it was, Joy enjoyed the stillness. She'd dreamed for years…decades even…about waking up with Victoria's warm body next to hers. And today it had finally come true.

As her head turned to face Victoria, Joy jumped when she saw Victoria's heavy-lidded eyes smiling at her.

"You startled me." Joy whispered. Her breath labored slightly.

Victoria just smirked and rubbed her hand across Joy's smooth, taut belly. Joy turned over to face the only woman who ever took her breath away. The white coverlet slipped down and exposed her bare chest. Slightly embarrassed, she quickly tried to cover herself but Victoria grasped her wrist stopping her.

Victoria didn't say anything. Joy watched as Victoria's eyes lit with fire the more of her body they scanned. Victoria had seen her friend's naked body before but never had she been allotted the opportunity to marvel at its full beauty with such care.

She watched Joy's heart beat throbbing at the base of her throat. Victoria could feel her own face flush with desire. Any other time she would have pushed it away. But not now.

Joy drew in a sharp breath as Victoria grazed the pad of her thumb over Joy's exposed, distended nipple. It was like every glorious nerve ending in her body began and ended at that one square inch of her body.

The dampness between Joy's thighs wasn't from the tropical weather. Joy watched Victoria's already dark eyes blacken with desire as Victoria bent her head forward and flicked the tip of her hot tongue over Joy's painfully hardened nipple.

Joy instinctively arched her back thrusting her chest forward. It was like every sense was heightened beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

"Victoria." Joy breathed. Her head falling back against the pillow.

Victoria nuzzled Joy's long, slender neck placing butterfly kisses from the base to just below her ear. Just as she was about to suck Joy's earlobe into her mouth…

The bedroom door flew open and the ladies split apart.

"Ladies, I apologize, but you must hurry." Cyrus didn't appear fazed by the coupling in front of him. "There's a hurricane on the horizon and you must move to the main house shelter."

Both Joy and Victoria had the coverlet pulled up to their chins. They could barely get a breath much less speak.

Cyrus continued. "You'll need to gather what you need in the next ten minutes and meet me out front." Not waiting for them to respond, he closed the door behind him.

They sat there stunned—speechless for a few seconds.

Joy hurled herself out of bed. "Come on, Victoria. We have to get out of here." She didn't deny feeling the disappointment that their…whatever it was…had ended. She'd never felt so alive and free before. And then it was over.

Within ten minutes their essentials were packed up and they were ready to go.

Victoria hadn't said a word since Cyrus had burst in on them. She was still in shock from the boldness she had exhibited with Joy. She'd never had a problem doing whatever it took on the stage or in front of the camera to give a better performance than the last. But with Joy she was able to be Victoria Chase, the woman and not Victoria Chase, Emmy award winning actress.

As their car hurried up the coastal road, the dark, thick clouds pillowed over the horizon. The beautiful, clear blue ocean was now dark and violently slamming waves against the shore. The wind blew palm frons and delicate flowers across the road leading to the main residence.

"Normally, we would have flown you off the island. But this storm formed too quickly and this is the safest place on the island." Cyrus yelled over the screaming wind.

Joy clutched Victoria's hand. This wasn't just some thunderstorm.

Cyrus ushered them and their bags down into the shelter underneath the main house. Most of the staff was already gathered around a weather radio listening to reports of the impending storm. They said their hellos to the ones they recognized from the beach party and followed Cyrus to separate living quarters. The large room was luxuriously decorated for a bunker.

Joy felt a bit awkward being housed in such extravagance while the staff was sequestered in a large room with cots lining the walls.

"You'll be safe here. If you need anything just let one of us know." Cyrus nervously smiled before closing the door to their room.

"You think it's that bad?" Joy asked as she sat her purse on the end of the bed. There were no windows but they could hear the howling wind and pelting rain above them.

"No, it's quite lovely here, darling." Victoria ran her hand along the satin bedding.

Rolling her eyes, Joy began pacing the room. She hadn't had a meltdown since before they left Cleveland but she could feel one coming on now. She'd never been through a hurricane before and now she was trapped on a tiny island in an underground bunker.

Victoria knew the tell-tell signs of a classic Joy meltdown. Normally a couple martinis at Stormi's and a good sarcastic ribbing by Elka would make Joy forget about her troubles. But tonight it was all in her hands.

"Joy." But Joy didn't hear her or ignored her whichever the case.

Victoria walked up behind Joy and put her long arms around Joy's waist. Stopping in her tracks, Joy felt the comfort enclosing her. But her anxiety was still too strong.

"Let's talk." Victoria had to get Joy's mind off this storm.

"About what?"

Victoria could feel Joy's back vibrate with her whispered words.

"About us." She hugged her a little tighter.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thank you all for the nice comments about the loss of my beloved Elvis. I still miss him every day but I hate going on and on about it._**

**_And I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I'm working on another on for The Closer and sometimes my storylines get mixed up in my head and I have to stay away from one for awhile. Lol_**

**_I made this mostly dialogue to move it along._**

**_Again, your comments are always helpful. Thanks, T_**

* * *

Victoria hoped talking would take Joy's mind off of this storm. Making Joy lay face down on the bed, Victoria climbed on after her. She'd never given a massage before but she'd had plenty to know that they were perfect for relaxing tense muscles.

Straddling the backs of Joy's legs, Victoria ran her hands underneath Joy's loose shirt. Her skin hot to Victoria's soft touch. Joy hadn't worn a bra since they were so rushed by the impending hurricane. But she didn't need to anyway. Her breasts were still firm and perky.

A loud clap of thunder rattled the underground bunker. Victoria felt Joy's body tense underneath her.

"Joy." She didn't reply so Victoria called her name again. "Joy!"

"What?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. This storm…"

"I know." Victoria continued to knead Joy's back. The knots weren't easily going away. "Do you remember when we first met?" Victoria laughed recalling the memory.

"How could I forget? The 80s hair was not a good look for you." Joy snickered.

"Well that stale wedding dress you had on was hideous."

"I agree. I remember after we'd known each other a few days and we were in that bar…what was it called?"

"The Bar to Nowhere."

"Oh right. I couldn't figure out why a beautiful Hollywood actress would want to be friends with such a homely girl from England."

Victoria was taken aback. It broke her heart to think that Joy felt that way. "And really I was the one who was jealous of you."

The tension was finally starting to release from Joy's back and shoulders.

"Jealous?"

"Yes! You had that accent that drew everyone to you. A body to die for." Victoria paused. "But what I was jealous of mostly was that when you wanted something you got it on your own. You didn't rely on anyone else. You're the strongest person I know, Joy. Always have been."

Joy didn't know what to say. But it was then that she became aware of Victoria's body over her own. Every inch of her back felt Victoria's nimble fingers applying just the right amount of pressure. Goose bumps broke out all over her body when Victoria rubbed her hands further down her back and to the top of her behind.

Victoria spread her hands over Joy's plush rear end.

"Victoria." Joy breathed heavier.

Feeling her own body responding, Victoria blew out a breath of air. "Is this a thing…what we're doing?" Victoria finally asked the question that had been on her mind since last night.

"Do you want it to be a thing?"

"What do you want?"

"I asked you first."

"If I say I want it to be a thing but you don't want it to be a thing then what happens?"

Victoria climbed over Joy and laid down beside her in the bed. Joy rolled onto her back so they were both staring at the ceiling.

The screaming wind and driving rain above was all that was heard in the room for a long time.

Finally, Victoria turned her head and looked at her friend next to her. Whatever happened they would never be the same after this trip. Too much had transpired.

"I can't lose you as my friend, Joy." Joy had never heard Victoria sound so serious.

Joy turned on her side and ran her finger lightly up and down Victoria's arm. She took a deep breath and pulled her bottom lip with her teeth. "I want this to be a thing." She whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, I've never done this before so I don't know…"

"I can help you. I played a lesbian in the Lifetime Original Movie _The Lesbian Next Door._"

"Is that the one where you burned down random houses?"

"No, that was _Pyro on the Loose._"

"So…"

"A thing huh? Our thing?" Victoria smiled. She felt her heart lurch in her chest when she said that out loud.

"Our thing." Joy repeated. "You have no idea how many years I've thought about…" Before Joy could finish her sentence Victoria threw her body against Joy and planted a hard, firm kiss on her startled lips. Joy moaned into Victoria's mouth.

All of her fears and anxieties melted away as Victoria explored her lips and mouth. She didn't know how much she would feed off of Victoria's taste until she found she couldn't get enough of it.

A while later, they pulled apart from each other and caught their breaths.

"But…" Victoria always had a but.

"Uh oh."

"We can't tell Melanie and Elka. Not yet anyway."

"You think they'd have a problem with it?" Joy didn't think they would but Victoria may know something she didn't.

Victoria shook her head. "No, I'm sure they wouldn't but…" Victoria hated when she got sappy. "I kinda want to have our own little secret for awhile."

Joy happily agreed and they decided to straighten up and go out to the main room to join the others. They couldn't be snobs the whole time they were held in this tropical captivity.

All evening Victoria felt like a cloud of pure happiness was surrounding her. She'd never allowed herself to experience such euphoria before. Being an accomplished actress, as she was, she always had to be on her game and not let her emotions get the best of her. Unless, of course, the part called for it.

Watching Joy laughing and talking with the island locals, Victoria smiled. It was good finally seeing Joy happy and carefree for once. The storm wasn't bothering her anymore.

Cyrus leaned down and whispered in Victoria's ear. "Apparently there's been extensive damage to the island already and we'll have to fly you back to the mainland once the storm passes tomorrow."

Joy and Victoria slept curled up next to each other again that night. Tomorrow would be a new beginning.

Back to the real world.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thinking of doing some POV chapters but not sure if that would work in the story. Any thoughts?_**

**_ Jan2StaMuse: We'll have to see what happens next. I can't make it all roses and candy all the time, can I? ;)_**

* * *

Sitting on the couch with a latest knitting project in her lap, Elka kept glancing out the windows. Melanie smiled to herself behind the book she was reading. As much as Elka talked bad about Joy, the old lady missed her. They were like two arguing peas in a pod. The past few days had been quiet. Elka took a few good jabs at Melanie from time to time but without Joy or Victoria to counter, it wasn't really worth the trouble.

Luckily Melanie's meeting in LA hadn't taken long so they were back in Cleveland where everything was normal again.

And just then the front door swung open and in walked a tanned and relaxed Melanie and Joy with blissful smiles on their faces.

"We're back!" Joy announced themselves.

"Oh good. Hooker 1 and 2 are back in the nest." Elka deadpanned.

Melanie tsked. "Elka! You know you missed them."

"Yeah. I missed them like I miss sitting in an ant bed covered in honey." But in her heart she was glad they were back. Joy and Victoria had become the daughters she never had.

Joy rolled her eyes. "I missed you too, you old bat."

Joy and Victoria visited with Mel and Elka for a little while before heading upstairs to unpack their suitcases. It was nice to be home.

"Hurry up! The four of us have a date at Stormi's tonight." Melanie called to them before they got to the top of the stairs.

As they pulled their luggage down the hallway, Victoria stepped to the left and Joy to the right. Longingly, they both looked at each other before opening their respective bedroom doors. It would be the first time since before their trip that they would be separated.

The vacation hadn't been lengthy but so much happened in that short time.

Joy smiled at her friend…were they more now? It would seem so after that talk they had the day before but Joy wasn't sure. As she entered her room and turned her back to the open door, a lump formed in her throat. Just as she was about to push it away and do what she needed to do, she felt a hand run slowly from her lower back up underneath her silky hair to the base of her neck.

Sucking in a breath, Joy let the familiar hand cradle the back of her head.

"I missed you already." Victoria whispered. "I just wanted to say that." She turned and went back to her own room.

Joy sighed and decided to forgo the unpacking for now and take a hot shower instead. Her head was so clouded from everything that happened on the island that she needed something to help clear it and hoped the hot water would help. That retreat was supposed to help Victoria relax from that reality show disaster but it may have had the opposite effect on Joy. She left Cleveland a few days ago a middle aged, single, sexually promiscuous, some might say (Elka), woman and she came back a lesbian with a girlfriend. Wait, can you be a lesbian if you haven't actually had sex with another woman? Maybe she was bi. Yes, that had to be it. She came back a bi-sexual woman with her best friend now her girlfriend. Ugh, how the world can change at a moment's notice.

The thoughts cobwebbed her brain as the hot water beat down on the back of her neck. Joy was fully content with a life with Victoria. But it was all so new and fast that she didn't know how to fully accept such drastic changes to her life. It seemed like every time her life took a turn, her emotions spun out of control.

An hour later she stepped downstairs into the kitchen to join the others already around the table.

Melanie held up four straws in her hand. "Okay let's pick for the designated driver straw."

They all picked one.

"Damn." Elka got the short straw. "Do you really want a 90 year old woman driving?"

"If it allows me to have multiple martinis then, yes, I'm fine with a 90 year old woman driving…even if it's you." It didn't take Joy long to get back into the rhythm of giving Elka back what she gave.

Stormi's wasn't as crowded yet as it usually was so they had no trouble getting their normal booth. Of course Elka would have made anyone sitting there move. She could turn on that little old lady charm at the drop of a hat when she wanted or needed to. They all settled in and caught up after ordering their drinks.

The waitress soon brought their martinis and water for Elka.

"So how was the island? I wish I'd known you were going." Melanie asked between sips.

"It was a paradise. Joy still won't tell me how she arranged that." Victoria winked at Joy over her glass.

Joy leaned back against the booth cushion and crossed her legs underneath the table. Accidently, the top of her sandaled foot barely brushed the side of Victoria's bare leg but the electric touch made Victoria choke on her drink.

"Drink much?" Elka snickered as Victoria continued to sputter.

Victoria composed herself and shot Joy a quick hot look. Melanie started blabbering on about something or other. Neither Joy nor Victoria heard much of it as they usually didn't when she started on one of her tirades. Elka excused herself to the ladies room while Melanie finished her story then went off to find the bartender to order another round of drinks leaving Joy and Victoria alone at the table.

"Pay backs are hell, darling." Victoria smirked.

"What?! I didn't do that on purpose!" Joy, with a high pitched voice, tried to explain her foot grazing Victoria's leg.

Victoria only raised her left eyebrow just as Melanie brought back a tray of drinks and Elka returned from the ladies room. The bar had suddenly gotten a lot busier.

Before Elka sat down she smiled and waved at a handsome man standing at the end of the bar. "Joy, I've found you a man who doesn't care that you look like a pretzel stick." Joy craned her neck around and followed Elka's eyes to the man at the bar. He was tall with wavy blond hair and a deep tan. The light blue shirt he wore brightened his sky blue eyes. He was clearly not from Cleveland. He turned and caught her eye as she was looking him up and down. With a sexy smile he nodded for her to come to the bar.

Joy's eyes crinkled as her smile widened. Picking up her full glass, her eyes met Victoria's. She knew exactly what Victoria was thinking. _Seriously?! _And that made Joy smile even more. Two could play her game and she got up, straightened her short shorts and sashayed to the bar with Victoria watching her every step.

"Wow. He's hot." Melanie added. "Why can't you ever find me a guy like that?" She asked Elka.

"The last time I found you the most perfect being and you freaked out."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Dating Jesus is not exactly a turn on."

Elka shrugged.

Victoria was still watching Joy flirt with Elka's Ken doll wannabe at the bar. When she put her hand on his arm, it felt like someone punched Victoria in the gut. She'd never experience such profound jealousy before. But things were different now. She watched the person she loved most being affectionate with another person. Joy threw her head back in laughter exposing her long neck to him, Victoria jumped up with her glass.

"I need more olives." She said out loud but to no one in particular.

Victoria purposely pressed against Joy's back as she reached across the crowded bar to ask for more olives. Joy immediately recognized the tall warm body touching her back. The round, firm breasts hot against her.

"Can I get a few more olives please?" Victoria's silky breath rasped across the back of Joy's neck.

As the bartender pushed a small bowl of olives her way, Victoria inconspicuously ran the tip of her fingernail up the back of Joy's bare thigh. Turning to go back to their booth, Victoria grinned after she heard Joy gasp from the illicit touch.

Melanie and Elka were sitting next to each other discussing their recent trip to LA. Melanie had successfully signed a new book contract and once again Robert Redford had eluded Elka's attention.

Victoria sat down and tried to listen to their tale but her mind was still overtaken by what was going on behind her. But just then she saw and felt Joy slide into the booth next to her.

Melanie raised her martini glass and toasted, "To new beginnings!"

They all raised and clinked their glasses together. Joy turned and caught Victoria's gaze and with a deep, meaningful tone repeated, "Yes, to new beginnings."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay POV is out…the more I think about it and realize its ineffectiveness…and advice from a few commenters who helped me see the error of my ways. Thank you!_**

**_Trying to figure out where to take this so this chapter might be a bust…I apologize in advance. :)_**

**_A: the ending of this one is for you. :) _**

* * *

Later that night, Joy and Victoria were sitting on the front porch swing enjoying the warm Cleveland night and a glass of wine. The outing to Stormi's had been fun and enlightening all at the same time. Joy found it amused her to see Victoria so jealous. It never occurred to her that her flirting would bother Victoria the way it did. It was actually kind of a turn on, she realized.

It was nice to just sit on the porch and enjoy the quiet night. Soon the cold would settle back in and chase them inside or force them to put on 5 layers of winterwear.

"There's something we haven't talk about yet." Victoria stated as she folded her right leg under her left.

Joy looked at her with confusion until Victoria continued.

"What do we tell Elka and Mel?"

"Oh right." Joy thought carefully. "What do you think?"

Victoria took a sip of her red wine before answering. "Well we agreed on the island to not say anything right now…"

"I kind of want to not tell them yet if it's okay with you." Joy looked out into the dark yard. Victoria nodded as they swung slowly back and forth for awhile.

"So were you interested in that guy tonight? I mean, I understand if you were. He was very cute." Joy jerked her head around and narrowed her eyes until Victoria finished rambling. "I don't want whatever we're doing to interfere with something you desire."

"Really, Victoria? I thought we decided this was the real thing. At least I thought so. And tonight…I wasn't interested in that guy…maybe a month ago I would have been but not now." Joy placed her hand on Victoria's bare knee. "You're the one that I want."

Victoria's eyes lit up. "That's a song, you know." Joy rolled her eyes. "From _Grease._ I know because I played Rizzo in the Lifetime Original Movie _The One Obsessed With Grease_."

Joy jerked her hand off of Victoria's knee just as Elka stepped out the front door. She didn't appear to have noticed the physical contact but it wouldn't have surprised her. The girls had always been touchy with each other…Melanie being the main one.

"You two going to stay out here all night?" Elka asked as she refilled two small dishes with cat food and water for the strays.

"We were just going in." Both stood up and waited for Elka before going into the house.

Elka headed out the back to her cottage while Joy and Victoria climbed the stairs. Joy opened her door expecting Victoria to be right behind her but when she turned she saw Victoria standing in front of her own door across the hall. Victoria shrugged and mouthed _I'm sorry _as she inclined her head. Joy nodded her understanding and closed the door behind her after she entered her room. It felt good to be home and in her own surroundings but there was something missing.

After a quick shower, moisturizing her face and brushing her teeth, Joy still laid wide awake in her bed. She tried reading but that didn't put her to sleep. Nothing was working.

Opening her bedroom door slowly and quietly, Joy began to tip-toe across the hall to Victoria's room. But just as she entered the hallway, Melanie stepped out of her own room next door.

"Joy!" Melanie exclaimed.

Startled, Joy jumped back against the wall clutching her chest. "Mel, you frightened me!"

"I'm sorry." Melanie apologized. "Can we talk? I really need someone to talk to. I mean you and Victoria haven't been around in a few days and my mind is going crazy and…"

Joy rolled her eyes and looked longingly towards Victoria's door. "How about a cup of coffee…decaf for you of course."

Melanie followed Joy down the back stairs still rambling on about her new book and her old book, her lack of decent dates lately, and her missing in action children. Joy listened to her friend's problems while she filled the coffee pot with water and coffee grounds and waited for it to brew.

"Melanie, you've written a book before. The words will come when you need them to. Don't push it." Joy offered her advice as she pulled two mugs from the shelf.

Melanie sighed loudly but didn't give a rebuttal. She knew Joy was right.

After Joy added cream and sugar to the two coffees, she turned to deliver the steamy drink to a clearly upset Melanie. But just as she turned she caught Victoria strutting down the stairs in a long, red silk nightgown covered with a matching robe. Her breath was immediately taken by the sight.

Victoria was a very beautiful woman and she knew it. She carried herself confidently so. Joy had always been in awe of that. Growing up as a tall, lanky, skinny girl in a house where her every move was criticized, Joy tended to, still, try and hide herself away. But Victoria made her feel like she was someone special.

"Darling, cream and sugar." Victoria, striding to the table, put in her drink order to Joy as her gown flowed behind her. "Please." She winked.

"Melanie is having trouble starting her new book." Joy brought Victoria up to speed on their conversation.

"Writing is difficult. I know. I played a writer in the Lifetime Original Movie _She Who Writes."_

Joy rolled her eyes as she sat Victoria's mug in front of her. "Just one time can you not bring up a Lifetime Original movie?"

Victoria smirked and narrowed her eyes.

They talked and laughed well into the night. Just being separated for a few days was like a month. So much was happening in each of their separate lives. Of course the one big thing going on with Joy and Victoria and they couldn't talk about it. Not yet anyway.

Eventually they called it a night when they couldn't hold their eyes open any longer.

The next day, Joy, Melanie and Elka were sitting in the living room while Victoria refilled their martini glasses in the kitchen when there was a knock at the front door. The three looked at each other until Joy finally got up to answer it.

Joy's eyes widened after she pulled the front door open to reveal the smiling little creature on the other side.

"Victoria! Someone is here to see you!" Joy called to Victoria who was still in the kitchen.

Victoria stepped through the kitchen door carrying a tray of drinks. Her mouth fell open upon seeing their guest.

"Luuucccci!"


	16. Chapter 16

**_If you don't know anything about the movie referenced in the story…look it up, rent it, whatever. It's such a great old, classic movie. Once you read about it I think you'll agree with the parts._**

* * *

"Hello Victoria." Susan Lucci flashed that famous megawatt smile. She may be small in stature but she made up for it in elegance. Susan Lucci wasn't just a soap opera actress. She wasn't just Erica Kane. She worked her ass off every day for the fans who adored her. And now that her soap had been cancelled, she was creating her own projects to entertain her legion of fans.

Joy looked from Victoria to Susan expecting an all-out cat fight to quickly ensue. With these two in the same room anything could and likely would happen. The last time they worked together they nearly killed each other literally.

"Why are you here?" Victoria asked thru clenched teeth.

"You mean, I can't just stop by to see my good friend Victoria?" Lucci sashayed into the house and kicked the door closed behind her.

Victoria rolled her eyes and set down the tray of drinks. "You must want something."

Susan gestured towards the red side chair, "May I?" and sat before waiting for an answer.

Victoria threw up her hands.

"Actually I do have a…proposition for you, Victoria." Susan began as they all listened intently with curiosity. "I wanted to approach you myself instead of going through your agent. You do still have an agent, don't you?" Victoria narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to answer but Susan continued without waiting. "I'm producing and, of course, starring in a remake of the movie _What Ever Happened to Baby Jane._"

Victoria's eyes widen and she sat up straighter at the mention of such a classic movie. _What Ever Happened To Baby Jane _gave two of the most prolific actresses of all time the outlet to show just how deep their dramatic blood flowed. And show it they did. Bette Davis and Joan Crawford were never better as sisters Jane and Blanche Hudson.

"I will be Jane, obviously. But of all the people I could think to play the abused and helpless and haggard Blanche…well I thought of only you." There was that smile again. "So…what do you say, Victoria?"

For maybe the first time ever, Victoria Chase was speechless. Everyone in the room sat staring at her-waiting for a response. This could be an opportunity of a lifetime. Granted she'd have to share the screen and billing with Susan Lucci but would that be so bad? Especially in a remake like this one?

"You seem skeptical, Victoria. I do think you and I would make a great Jane and Blanche given our…history. But there's one thing…we start filming next week in California."

Melanie, Joy and Elka all turned to Victoria. The back and forth was like watching a tennis match. Joy could tell Victoria was conflicted. She wasn't sure why though. Ever since she met Victoria she'd talked about nothing else but getting that once in a lifetime role and this could be it.

"Ugh Victoria, darling, let's get Susan a drink from the kitchen." Joy grabbed Victoria's arm urging her out of the chair she was sitting in. Still Victoria didn't say a word.

After they got into the kitchen Joy turned to her friend. "What is the matter with you?! Why aren't you jumping at this? You've worked all your life for something like this."

Victoria smiled sweetly. "I never thought I'd get pulled out of career hiatus by Susan Lucci." Her own daughter had told her that her career was over but she didn't believe her then. Victoria hadn't mentioned to anyone, not even to Joy, but a while back she had started to think that maybe Emmy had been right. The only thing Victoria knew how to do was be someone else. It scared her to think of her life-her acting life- being over.

"The world works in mysterious ways." Joy took Victoria's hands into her own. "Do this. For you, if for nothing else." She could feel Victoria's hands shaking.

Victoria leaned in and kissed Joy on the cheek. It wasn't a sensual or romantic kiss. It was a kiss to say "thank you for being my words of wisdom and for being the best friend anyone could have." She then turned back into the living room and proclaimed, "I'll see you in California, baby Jane!" and marched up the stairs.

Susan, with a satisfied and accomplished smile on her face, said goodbye to the ladies and left. She'd gotten what she wanted.

"If those two don't end up killing each other it will be a miracle." Elka referred to Victoria and Susan then sipped her drink. "But it'll make for a hell of a movie."

Joy later found Victoria in her room laying stomach first on top of her bed.

"Aren't you excited?" Joy asked as she sat down next to Victoria and laid a hand on the small of her back. She figured Victoria would already be packing and ready to go. It had been years since Victoria had had any substantial acting work.

"Yes, of course, darling." Victoria turned over and gave Joy a reassuring smile. "Just thinking how much I'm going to miss you while I'm in California is all." That explanation didn't sit right with Joy but she accepted it anyway. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't. I promised Melanie that I'd help her with that bloody book. And Elka and I have that zoo engagement later this month." It pained her heart to tell Victoria no but her other obligations stood in the way. She couldn't let Melanie and Elka down knowing Victoria wouldn't be gone that long anyway.

"But I need to leave tomorrow. And…" Victoria massaged Joy's bare thigh.

"Oh right. And." Joy blew out a breath. She knew this subject would come up eventually. Normally she didn't have any trouble jumping into bed with someone she was dating or wanted to date or just someone she liked. But it was different now. Victoria was different. She didn't want to screw this one up like she had so many of the others.

"Do you not want to?"

Joy gave a nervous little laugh before standing up and walking over to the window. The sky was clear and dark with the bright moon casting a dim yellow light over Joy's face.

Silently, Victoria approached her from behind and put her hands on the tops of Joy's shoulders. "Joy?"

Joy hung her head. "I've thought of nothing else but."

"But?"

Joy spun around and looked deep into Victoria's sparkling chestnut brown eyes. "I don't want to disappoint you." Victoria had never heard Joy sound so wounded. Normally she would make some crass joke about her sexual prowess.

Victoria put her arms around the woman who encompassed her whole heart. "Come back tonight. I'll show you what you do to me." She whispered against the soft curve of Joy's ear.

Two hours later, Joy stood on the outside of Victoria's door trying to calm herself down. She'd never been so nervous and yet so exhilarated at the same time. Easing open the door, the flicking candles danced across the walls. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw Victoria lounging in her red silk gown on top of the cream satin sheets.

Joy laughed out loud.

"What is so funny?" Victoria asked from the bed.

Joy, still giggling, closed the door and climbed into the slippery bed. "I didn't know you were so…romantic."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "When I was on _Edge of Tomorrow_, Honor St. Raven seduced every eligible and not so eligible man who crossed her path. And this seemed to work with my husbands and Johnny."

"But I'm not any of those people."

"No. No, you're not." Victoria slid her hand down Joy's uncovered arm. The light blue cotton and lace top that Joy wore hung low exposing the tops of her small breasts.

Joy took a deep breath and pulled her top over her head and tossed it on the floor beside the bed. Victoria smiled as a shy Joy held a pillow in front of her body.

"Don't hide yourself from me, darling." Victoria assured her. "It's just me."

Joy threw herself into Victoria's arms. Their bodies crushed together as their lips melded. Victoria wanted this to be slow and easy but the fire burned too hot and deep and their hands were uncontrollable. Touching, caressing, feeling, learning, loving.

The nerves and inhibitions dissolved away as their love became one. Finally after so many pent up years of sequestered emotions, Joy and Victoria let everything out. Love poured forth like liquid from a stream. It was like nothing either had every experienced and it wasn't because the act was different. No, it was because the partner was different. Only a person's true soul mate could elicit such tenderness.

They could have spent all night learning and loving each other but they had a lifetime to do that now. So an hour and a half later they fell asleep in each other's arms fully content overcome with freedom.

* * *

_**I didn't want to get too in-depth and detailed with the sexuality. I think it would take away from what I wanted to do with this chapter. We'll see how it goes in subsequent ones. :) **_


	17. Chapter 17

A month later, Victoria was without a doubt having the time of her life back in front of the camera as Blanche Hudson. She'd created Honor St. Raven but she was reinventing Blanche. Joy tried to talk to her on the phone as much as possible but trying to shoot a movie in under two months didn't allow for much of a break.

Joy sat on the porch swing with a grey sweater wrapped tightly around her body and watched Elka decorate the yard for Halloween. Elka got great pleasure out of the gruesomeness of it all. An early blast of cold had blown into Cleveland the night before.

She shivered as the wind blew across the porch.

"You know, if you weren't skin and bones you wouldn't be so cold all the time." Elka said without looking up from her task.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold or something." Joy lied.

Elka straightened at the bottom of the steps and put her hands on her hips. "Maybe a warm body would help."

_You have no idea. _Joy immediately thought of Victoria and being wrapped up in her arms again. Her chest weighed heavy thinking about it. Words couldn't describe how much she missed her. The nights were horribly lonesome but the days were worse. At least at night she could force herself to fall asleep. During the day she had to live a somewhat normal existence with perky Melanie and contrite Elka.

Joy shook her head. No, Elka and Melanie didn't deserve that. In their own ways they were good people. Great people. She just wasn't in the mood for happy go lucky.

* * *

Joy managed to make it another week without much communication with Victoria besides a few texts here and there. The trick or treating neighborhood children brightened her spirits somewhat. And Elka trying to scare anyone who walked on the porch was quite entertaining.

It was getting late and the three were picking up the loose candy strewn throughout the yard and porch.

"Hey, they're having a Halloween party at Stormi's tonight. Let's go!" Melanie enthused to them.

"It's already late." Joy made up an excuse. She wasn't in the party mood…not without Victoria. But then she shook her head again. This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't let someone else bring down her life. She did enough of that on her own. She missed Victoria but she couldn't let that keep her from enjoying herself. "No. Yes, let's go."

Elka agreed and in an hour they were sitting in their booth at the bar and sipping festive orange Halloween martinis. It was fun to see so many grown people dressed in silly costumes.

It wasn't long before two handsome men approached their table. One had short dark salt and pepper hair and the other was bald. Not old man bald but intentionally bald. It was a good look for him, Melanie thought with a smile.

"And what are you two supposed to be dressed as?" The bald one asked without taking his eyes off of Melanie. His smile wrinkled the corners of his blue eyes.

"Sad when someone can't recognize a couple of hookers right off." Elka shook her head and got up from the booth. Spotting her dear old ex, Roy, she followed him to the bar. Even though Elka and Roy had broken up they were still good friends. Perhaps one day they'd get back together. She did enjoy his company a lot.

Melanie rolled her eyes and laughed Elka's comment away. She invited the men to join herself and Joy at the table. Joy widened her eyes to try and discourage Melanie but it was too late and Mel wouldn't have noticed anyway. She was too entranced by Mr. Clean.

It didn't take long for the man next to her, Mark, to realize they weren't a suitable match. But the conversation they had helped Joy escape from her own sorrowful thoughts. After they talked for a good bit, Joy suspected Mark was probably gay and either didn't want anyone to know or wasn't sure himself.

On the other hand, Melanie and Mr. Clean, whose real name was Thomas, seemed to be a match made in heaven. They laughed and joked and talked and flirted like they'd known each other for years. Joy smiled at seeing how happy Melanie looked. It had been a long time since Melanie had completely let herself be free and enjoy another man's company.

The evening ended with Joy and Mark parting as good acquaintances, Elka and Roy appeared to be on a slow track to reconnecting and Melanie and Thomas were clearly smitten.

Joy climbed into her bed that night thinking about the one person who was always on her mind when she laid her head on her pillow. A smile spread across her face. Oh how she missed that high society, princess charm…no, Victoria would insist she was a queen. And truthfully, she was. Victoria Chase was regal.

The beep of her cell phone pulled her from her thoughts. Holding the device out at arm's length she could see that it was a text from Victoria.

_I miss you. _That's all it said. But it was simple and yet powerful and made Joy's heart swell.

Her chin quivered as she type her response. "Me too, love."

Joy waited at least 30 minutes but another text never came in. She turned over and snuggled further into her bed pulling the extra pillow tight to her chest. She was saddened by it but not upset. She knew Victoria was busy and was thankful that Victoria took the time to let her know she was thinking about her.

* * *

Eight days into November and Melanie was already deep into Thanksgiving plans and menus and decorations. It would be a long month, Joy thought as she sipped her coffee from across the table from a busy Melanie.

"Do you think Victoria will be back for Thanksgiving?" Melanie asked while she refilled her coffee mug.

Elka turned from the sink and looked at Joy, waiting for her to reply to the question. But Joy didn't answer. She didn't even seem to hear the question.

"Joy? Hello?" Melanie waved her hand in front of Joy's glazed eyes.

"What? I'm sorry." Joy shook her head.

Melanie snapped her fingers remembering something upstairs. She bound up the back staircase without another word.

"She asked if you thought Victoria would be here for Thanksgiving. You seem to be out of it more than usual lately, stretch." Was that concern in Elka's voice?

Joy scratched her head. "Oh. No, I don't know if she'll be back. I haven't gotten to talk to her much." She mindlessly swirled the spoon in her coffee.

"It has been nice not having to listen to that damn Emmy speech every day." Elka laughed.

* * *

Thanksgiving was right around the corner…four days to be exact…and Joy still hadn't heard if Victoria was going to make it home for the holiday. But then finally, she got the call she had been waiting for…unfortunately she had been in the shower and missed it.

She hit the voicemail button and listened to Victoria's sweet voice. _Hi darling, I wanted to hear your voice but this will have to do. We're shooting the last scene tonight and I'll be home tomorrow. I can't wait for you to see me! Haha! I…love you, Joy._

The call ended and Joy was smiling from ear to ear. She listened to that message 4 times then tossed the phone to the end of her bed. Ugh. When did she become such a sap?

Joy sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen for dinner that evening with a sly smirk on her face. She hadn't even realized it was there until Melanie asked about it.

"What is that smirk for?" Melanie asked with a laugh.

Elka stopped filling the water glasses. "Have you been drinking?" She joked.

"No. No." Joy tried to hide her emotions. "Oh, Victoria called. She'll be home tomorrow." Joy tried to say it as nonchalantly as possible.

Elka eyed Joy closely but Melanie was giddy. Her Thanksgiving plans wouldn't be ruined after all.

They ate their dinner with the usual back and forth banter and Melanie letting them in on her holiday activities. Both Elka and Joy rolled their eyes at the silliness of it all.

As they were clearing the dishes from the table the phone rang. Joy's heart jumped slightly hoping it was Victoria. Elka got to the phone first.

"Yes, hold on." Elka held the phone out. "Joy, it's for you."

Joy wiped her hands dry on the dishtowel and took the phone from Elka.

"Hello."

_Ms. Rejoyla Scroggs?_

"Yes." Rejoyla? No one called her that. Now she was completely confused.

_We have you listed as the emergency contact for…_ She heard him shuffling papers. And more papers.

This was getting ridiculous. Joy was shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Hello?" She asked annoyed.

_Ah here it is…the emergency contact for a Ms. Victoria Chase._

"Okay. What can I help you with?"

_There's been an accident on the set of….the movie she was working on. And… _More paper shuffling.

Joy nearly dropped the phone from her hand. He had to be mistaken.

"And what? What do you mean an accident?" Her voice was getting higher and more agitated.

That question got Elka and Melanie's attention. Both stopped what they were doing and approached her.

The man on the phone was cold and uninvolved. He couldn't have cared any less about what he was telling her.

_Ms. Chase is in the hospital and as the emergency contact on her insurance and injury forms, we are obligated to inform you of such. Her condition is quite serious, I'm afraid._

Joy couldn't breathe. She slumped down into the chair under the phone. Her long legs were giving out on her. The hand holding the phone dropped to her lap.

"Honey, what is it?" Melanie asked with great concern.

"Victoria. She's…she's been in an accident." Melanie gasped audibly as Elka took the phone from Joy's hand.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

_Ma'am._

"Don't call me ma'am. You're going to answer my questions and then you're going to hang up." Elka proceeded to ask the cold, heartless man on the phone a series of questions that Joy didn't hear.

She didn't even realize she was crying until she tasted the salty fluid on her lips. Then she slowly became aware of Melanie beside her talking to Elka.

With a jerk, Joy stood up on her wobbly legs and walked to the back stairs then stopped and turned back to the living room door then turned again to go to the back stairs again.

Melanie was freaking out because…well because that's what Melanie did. She walked into the living room leaving Joy mindlessly pacing and Elka holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Joy." Elka stopped her pacing. "Joy, sit down."

"No. No, I have to go. I have to go to…"Joy thrust her fingers into her hair. "I don't even know what to do. My...best friend is hurt. I don't know how much. Some idiot calls and tells me like he's canceling my magazine subscription." The rambling went on and on until Elka gently but forcefully slapped the side of Joy's face.

Joy's hand immediately covered her cheek. "What was that for!?"

"You were getting a little out of control. And that's what they did to Honor St. Raven to shut her up. It worked didn't it?"

Joy broke down and cried…wept into her hands. She'd never shown so much hard emotion in front of Elka before. But this time it was uncontrollable. She didn't hear Elka on the phone again or leave to speak to Melanie. Everything was a blur.

She couldn't lose her now. Not now. All she could see was Victoria's beautiful body battered and bruised and lying in some cold hospital bed. And no one there to hold her hand.

She wasn't there to hold her hand.

Later…Joy wasn't sure how long she sat at that kitchen table crying her eyes out…but later, Elka returned and sat next to her.

"You need to pull yourself together, bones. For Victoria." Joy wiped the tears from her face. "Now, go pack a bag and let's go."

Joy wrinkled her brow.

"Go to Victoria, you idiot."

"I don't know…"

Elka waved the paper in front of her. "I have all the information right here. Now get up. You're wasting precious time."


	18. Chapter 18

Joy wasn't sure how Elka managed it, and didn't really care at this point, but she had gotten them on the first flight to LA. They'd be there in a matter of hours.

She sat by the window staring out into the darkness and mindlessly chewing on her fingernails. She didn't catch Elka looking over at her occasionally. Her mind was on every worst case scenario that came to mind. How bad was Victoria? What had happened? What if…? No, she shook her head. She had to stop thinking about it.

Elka turned to see a tear stream down Joy's cheek. "A drink may settle your nerves."

Joy just shook her head back and forth. It was the first time Elka had ever seen Joy refuse alcohol.

Throughout the flight, the older woman tried to engage her in conversation but it was fruitless. Joy's mind was elsewhere.

They got off the plane and immediately jumped into a taxi. The driver dropped Elka off at the hotel before taking Joy directly to the hospital. Elka was spry and full of spirit but it had been a long day and the 91 year old was exhausted. There would be plenty of time for her to see Victoria the next day.

Joy paid the driver and strode into the massive building. At least Victoria was in one of the best hospitals on the west coast. The sound of her heels clicking against the white linoleum floor echoed in the deserted halls. She wasn't even sure what time it was.

Finally she found an older gentleman sitting at the information desk who looked up Victoria's name for her and directed her to the 4th floor MICU. The anxiety built with each step she took. There had never been another time in Joy's life that she felt so helpless and so scared.

No one was permitted into the MICU without permission and it was apparently past the visiting hours as stated by the too-chipper charge nurse on duty.

"Please. I have to get in there. I came all the way from Cleveland." A tired Joy pleaded like she'd never pleaded before. "That's my…"

A small hand pressed lightly in the middle of her back. "This is Ms. Chase's emergency contact." Susan Lucci appeared out of nowhere. She still had on some of the makeup from the set. It didn't look like she'd left since they brought Victoria in.

The nurse flipped through the chart. "Are you family?"

Joy opened her mouth to speak but Susan spoke first. "Yes." She answered with a smile that usually managed to get her what she wanted.

Becky, the nurse, excused herself to get some forms off of the printer for Joy to sign. While she stepped away, Joy just looked at Susan with utter confusion.

"Someone once told me-it's good to be an actor in real life too." Susan shrugged and surprisingly, put her arms around Joy in a tight, comforting hug. As odd as it was it made Joy feel a little better knowing Susan had stayed.

Joy scribbled her name on the papers the nurse presented to her and walked through the double doors. She waited for Susan to follow her but she didn't. "You go. It's okay."

Joy nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she watched the double steel doors swing closed. She followed the nurse to room 4101. Sterile white curtains covered the glass walls. The nurse slid the heavy glass sliding door open and pulled the curtain back for Joy to step into the room. The cool air hit her face as soon as she walked in.

She jumped at the door sliding closed behind her. The room was dark except for a soft white light affixed to the wall behind the bed.

It took her a few moments before she got the nerve to look in the bed. When she finally did her legs nearly buckled beneath her. Her beautiful Victoria. There were so many wires and tubes. The white bandage wrapped around her forehead was stained with blood. The clear oxygen line fit snuggly in her nose and looped back around her ears.

With heavy legs, Joy walked to the side of the bed. She picked up Victoria's limp hand to hold in her own. She never imagined being in this situation. Just when she thought things were nearly perfect for them.

Trying not to dislodge the pulse oximeter that gripped the end of Victoria's finger, Joy rubbed the top of her hand hand. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch but still so lifeless. She wanted desperately for Victoria to yell at her for waking her up. Anything to get Victoria back to her. Her…there she goes again thinking about herself when Victoria was so badly hurt.

It wasn't until that moment that Joy's strong shoulders faltered and her chest caved. The emotions of it all finally came down. She was nearly doubled over in agony. Joy was sobbing nearly uncontrollably when the nurse came back into the room.

"I'm sorry." The nurse winched.

Joy wiped her face with her hand and pulled herself together as best she could. "It's okay. I just…" She cleared her throat. "What can you tell me?"

The nurse took some readings from the beeping machines next to the hospital bed. "Ms. Chase was injured by a out of control car on the set of her movie." She moved to check the bandages and wires connected to Victoria. "She banged her head on an iron gate while the car fractured one of her legs." Fluffing the pillow under Victoria's head, she continued. "There doesn't seem to be any brain swelling or hemorrhaging but she hasn't woken up yet. The doctors are quite concerned about that. And…Dr. Wagner will be in first thing in the morning to reassess her." Finally, the nurse stood next to Joy and looked in her eyes. "It's against policy but if you want to stay the night you can."

Joy pulled her mouth into a tight, forced smile and thanked the nurse. She really was grateful…she just couldn't show it at that moment.

The nurse pushed a cushioned chair up behind Joy so she could sit by Victoria's bed then left the room in silence except for the muted beeps of the machines.

Joy sat down and pulled the chair as close as she could to the bed. Taking Victoria's hand again she took a deep breath and let it back out slowly. "You need to wake up, Victoria." Joy started speaking softly…almost whispering. "If you wanted attention there were other ways to get it. This is a little extreme even for you." Joy stared hard at Victoria's face, hoping to see any kind of movement or response. But there was none. "I…love you, Victoria. More than I thought I could anybody."

Joy's eyes fluttered open as the glass door slid open. Her neck was so stiff she could barely turn it. After blinking a few times to clear her foggy eyes, she saw a familiar form walk into the room.

"Any news?" Elka asked with concern.

Joy, for the first time all night, released Victoria's hand and rubbed her face. She stretched her neck from side to side and straightened her aching back.

"Not yet. The doctor is supposed to be in…"Joy looked at her watch, "this morning."

Elka handed her a large cup of coffee before walking to the opposite side of the bed to get a closer look at Victoria. She watched as Elka shook her head from side to side slightly. The hot liquid was a welcome comfort she didn't know she needed. It didn't take her long to consume half of it and put it to the side.

Joy wetted a small cloth then gently wiped Victoria's face. "She likes her face washed first thing in the mornings." She noticed Elka's eyes widen. "Well…um…that's what she's told me."

When she was done, she fished a small tube of chapstick out of her purse and carefully coated Victoria's dry lips. Before she even realized what she was doing, she ran the tip of her finger along Victoria's lips. The loved how soft they were. She knew their shape by heart.

"She likes her lips rubbed too?" Elka asked with a smirk.

Joy snapped her hand back and tossed the tube back into her bag. "No…I just…I was…"

"Oh Joy stop! You think I don't know? I know. I've known probably longer than the two of you've known." Joy just stared at her in dismay. She thought they had been so discrete. "I didn't get this old by being stupid or naïve."

An older gentleman in a long white coat entered the room in a rush checking the chart in his hands. He quickly greeted them. "Well it looks like there hasn't been much change overnight."

"What does that mean, doctor?" Joy's heart was nearly beating out of her chest.

"It means…that if she doesn't improve in the next 12 to 24 hours we're going to have to get into more of an intensive and aggressive diagnosis. The longer she stays in a coma the longer it delays any recovery and the more damage it could do to her vital organs. I'm sorry." And with that he left the room.

Joy collapsed in the chair she had stayed in all night. The sobs returned. Her chest tightened as she gulped for air to fill her lungs. Elka walked over and put a comforting arm across Joy's shoulders. They may have had their disagreements and cutting words for each other but Elka cared for Joy like she was her daughter and it killed her to see her in such pain. And there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Can't a girl get her beauty sleep around here?" Joy and Elka jumped to the side of the bed at hearing Victoria's deep, rough voice.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Victoria was in her own private room. After running more tests the night before to make sure she was okay, the doctor agreed to move her out of the MICU to a more comfortable room. Victoria was still being heavily medicated for the pain and inflammation and Joy stayed right by her side. Joy was a worrier. And this particular situation caused her to worry like never before. Her insides were torn to shreds. But it didn't matter. Her only concern now was for Victoria and getting her well.

Joy sat on the side of the hospital bed holding Victoria's hand while she slept. She hadn't gotten to talk to her much with all the doctors and testing going on. Elka had gone back to the hotel to rest.

Finally Victoria stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as Joy's form came into focus. "Hi, beautiful." Victoria whispered hoarsely. She immediately saw the scowl deepen on Joy's face. "What's the matter?"

Joy shook her head back and forth. "Nothing. Nothing…I couldn't bear the thought…" Her voice cracked and she couldn't continue that sentence.

"But everything is fine now. I'm fine." Victoria sounded strong but Joy still wasn't convinced.

"But are you? You have a broken leg and a bandage wrapped around your head."

Victoria's eyes widened and her hands immediately went to her forehead. She tentatively touched the white gauzy wrapping. Joy watched sheer panic shadow Victoria's face.

"Will I have a scar?! Give me a mirror, Joy!" Victoria was sitting upright. Her agitation was starting to cause the blood pressure and heart rate monitors to give off warning beeps.

"Calm down, Victoria. A scar gives you character."

"I have enough characters!" Victoria raised her voice and the nurse came running in the room with concern.

"What's going on in here? You're gonna have to keep calm, Ms. Chase." The nurse reset the beeping machines and adjusted Victoria's IV dosage then left again.

Joy took Victoria's hand into hers again but before she could say what she wanted, the door sprung open and black cart with a flat screen tv was pushed in. Behind it was Susan Lucci with her famous smile plastered on her face.

"Luuucci!" Victoria sneered. "You did this to me."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Oh Victoria, please. It was an accident. Why would I kill my costar before we finished editing the movie?" This time Victoria rolled her eyes. "So anyway I brought the dailies of the car accident. It will make for great drama. I don't think we should edit anything." Susan plugged in the tv to the electrical outlet, inserted the dvd into the built-in player and hit play.

Victoria watched the screen as the car lunged for her. Joy gasped as Victoria's limp body was pinned against the iron fence. She turned away. She couldn't watch anymore. But Victoria couldn't take her eyes off of the screen.

And when the scene was over she asked for it to be played again and then again.

"Victoria, I think that's enough." Joy was started to feel sick to her stomach. That was her Victoria being bashed by a car. Her leg broken and her head gashed.

Victoria raised her arms. "Wait! Do you smell that?" Both Joy and Susan looked around confused. "That smells like an Oscar to me!"

Joy eventually went back to the hotel while Victoria slept off her latest round of pain medicine. Joy was exhausted but she only went back to shower and change clothes. She didn't want to be away for long despite Victoria's pleas for her to get some real rest.

When she entered the hotel room, Elka was watching a football game on the television but miraculously turned it off when Joy closed the door behind her.

"How's she doing?" Elka asked.

Joy sighed and collapsed onto the closest bed. "Fine. I guess. I don't know. She seems to be Victoria-like but I don't know if it's all set in. The broken leg. The gash on her head. She's worried about a scar of course but I don't…"

Elka stopped her. "Relax, bones. Take a breath."

Joy hadn't realized she was rambling on until Elka pointed it out. Maybe she was more exhausted than she thought.

After awhile, Joy settled down. "So, how long have you known?" She wasn't upset that Elka knew about her and Victoria and, as a matter of fact, she was kind of relieved.

"I knew there was something between you the day you moved in. You stayed in that hotel room together the first night in Cleveland."

"But we were conserving money." Joy explained. But she couldn't help remembering that first night in Cleveland.

"Honey, Victoria has plenty of money and so did you…back then. So there was that. Then when you both googled Hank."

"What was so telling with that?"

"She was practically sitting on your lap."

Joy thought about it all then. She thought of all the times when she had hoped Victoria would look at her like she looked at the men she dated or wanted to date. Sure, she slept with more men than she wanted to admit to but perhaps behind it all there was a need to forget about what was really going on in her head…and her heart.

She didn't know when she fell asleep but when she woke the sun was shining through the open curtain. Her aching back told her that she hadn't moved from that position for a long time. It finally dawned on her that it was the next morning and she had left Victoria alone at the hospital all night.

Flying out of the bed she hurried into the shower. Elka was nowhere to be found. Joy showered and dressed faster than she ever had before. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Joy grabbed her purse and ran out the hotel room door.

Twenty minutes later, Joy was about to enter Victoria's room when a loud argument from inside stopped her in her tracks. She couldn't believe someone would be putting Victoria thru any drama right now. Joy pushed the door open and encountered Victoria's loud and boisterous daughter, Emmy, and the two uncharacteristically subdued Chase boys, Oscar and Tony. Victoria's three children were yelling back and forth over Victoria's bed.

Joy didn't know what they were arguing about but didn't care. She just knew it had to stop for Victoria's health.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Joy raised her voice over the other three. They stopped bickering and stared at her.

Emmy immediately put her hands on her hips – she got that from her mother, obviously. "Joy, thank goodness, a voice of reason. I was just trying to explain to the boys that mom would be better off staying with me while she heals and…what do they call it?"

"Rehab?" Joy offered.

"No! She's not an addict!"

Joy rolled her eyes and for the first time noticed Elka sitting quietly in the corner with a smirk on her face. With her eyes, Joy pleaded with Elka to help her but Elka only shrugged her shoulders and didn't say a word.

"Emmy, mother would get the best care in a physical therapy facility. You're not a caretaker or a caregiver." Tony wasn't afraid to tell his sister just what he thought.

"I'll have you know, Tony, that I played a nurse in the Telemundo original movie: _Nurse Me Back to Life_."

With that the three started arguing again with none of Victoria's headstrong children backing down.

Thru the mayhem Joy caught Victoria's eye. They stood there gazing at each other while the three kept up their tirades. Slowly a smile broke out on Victoria's face. The love she felt for Joy was so much deeper and more real than any love she'd ever experienced before. She knew she would never have the courage or the strength to get thru this accident without Joy by her side.

It didn't take long for Joy to soften and fall under Victoria's sweet trance. She couldn't help but return the smile.

Victoria threw her hands up. She'd finally reached her breaking point. "Ok that's enough!" The room became instantly quiet. "I'm not an invalid and I'm not staying here for my therapy. I'm going home…to Cleveland. I want to be where I'm comfortable and with…the person I love."

Joy instinctively tried to shy away from the situation but there was nowhere to hide. She wasn't afraid to show her love for Victoria but it was still so new. Joy was known for being accused of "over-loving" and pushing her lovers away. She didn't want to do that with Victoria. She couldn't. And Victoria wasn't just another lover. She was the love of her life. She always had been and that scared the hell out of her.

Elka scanned the room and noticed Emmy's mouth drop open and then close quickly. The boys didn't seem to have any reaction except thankfulness that Victoria didn't want to stay with Emmy. But Joy's reaction caused her concern. There was an uneasiness that she had never seen in Joy before. Normally Joy went head first into everything but she seemed a bit reluctant with this…this that appeared to be, finally, the best thing to happen to her in years…maybe even her whole life.

"Uh I think Victoria needs her rest. Why don't you three take your big heads and bigger mouths and get out of here for awhile." Elka opened the door and ushered Emmy, Tony and Oscar out into the hall. She followed behind them leaving Joy and Victoria alone.

"Can you imagine me staying with Emmy?" Victoria laughed. "We would probably end up killing each other or end up on another reality show of hers." She noticed Joy not responding verbally or physically. "Is something the matter, Joy?"

Joy shook her head. "I just want things back like they were."

"What do you mean 'like they were'?" Victoria's stomach dropped. She always jumped the gun and hoped she was misinterpreting the meaning behind Joy's statement. "Are you regretting…regretting this…thing?"

Joy narrowed her eyes. "What? No. No, why do you keep questioning that? I've told you over and over how much I love you and want to be with you. I just feel like ever since we made this a thing we haven't gotten to enjoy it."

Victoria smiled that smile that always melted Joy's heart. "I agree. And when I get out of here I'm going to let you know how much you mean to me."

Before she could elaborate more, the door opened and in walked Victoria's doctor. "Ms. Chase, I have good news." He flipped thru her chart then looked at them both. "All your tests have come back negative and," Joy took Victoria's hand into hers, "your fibula is not broken thru and won't require surgery. We'll put you in a soft cast and a boot and in about 8 weeks you should be good as new." His smile was genuine.

"When can she go home, doctor?" Joy asked with a cracked voice. The news was better than she had hoped. Her life had been turned upside down the last few days.

"I'd like to keep you another few days but I can't deny you if you'd want to leave…tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Victoria's eyes lit up like sparklers. "Really, tomorrow?"

"Yes." He smiled again and gave them a few at home instructions for her wounds and the cast but then signed a few papers for her discharge the next day and left the room.

Joy was so happy. She leaned over and cupped both of her hands on either side of Victoria's face and quickly closed the distance between them. Their lips touched and the fire ignited inside them. Joy gently sucked Victoria's bottom lip into her mouth and ever so slowly slid her tongue back and forth across it.

Victoria suddenly tasted a saltiness and realized Joy was crying. She pulled away and tilted her head to the right as she regarded Joy before her. Without saying a word, Victoria sent Joy a comforting, knowing smile and rubbed her tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

Just as Victoria was about to pull Joy into another kiss, Elka walked in and Victoria instinctively pushed Joy away. Rolling her eyes in response, Elka walked to the opposite side of the bed.

"She knows." Joy answered the question Victoria was silently asking herself.

Elka raised her eyebrow and smiled. She loved knowing something they didn't think she knew. It took a very sly cat to fool someone like Elka. And of course there was no one else like Elka.

Victoria didn't take the subject any further. So instead they updated Elka on Victoria's progress and plan to go back to Cleveland the next day. Elka knew it would do both Joy and Victoria good to get back to their old routine.

Thirty six hours later the three of them were on a plane headed back to Cleveland. Victoria wouldn't admit it but the pressure was causing her pain in her leg and head. But knowing she would soon be home with Joy, she didn't let the pain bother her.

While Victoria slept on her shoulder, Joy took the quiet plane ride to reflect back and forward on her life. She wouldn't be Joy if she didn't over analyze her decisions both good and bad. How could finally admitting she loved the friend she'd had for decades be so life tumbling? This transition should be the easiest thing ever but it wasn't. And because it wasn't, it frustrated her even more. Her stomach was in knots. Why she didn't know. Leaning her head onto Victoria's comforted her somewhat but not enough.

She couldn't handle breaking Victoria's heart but she didn't know what else to do.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you for stick with me on this one. I think it's about time to wrap it up tho. Maybe one more chapter after this one.**_

* * *

Finally being back in Cleveland felt like being at home. There wasn't any hustle and bustle. Everything was just comfortable. And surprisingly, Victoria was getting around quite decently on her broken leg. The supportive boot she was wearing was all she needed.

But in true Victoria Chase fashion, she made Joy push her through the airport in a wheelchair. It took an hour to get out of the airport because Victoria made them stop to sign autographs so many times. In LA, she had to remind people who she was. In Cleveland, people reminded her of who she was. If Victoria did anything, she took her celebrity seriously. _Oh hi, Ohio _may be small market but at any moment she could go national. And it was that chance, however small, that kept her at her best. Because, after all, Victoria Chase doesn't take shortcuts.

"I'm so glad to be home so I can go to my own cottage and you two will be out of my face!" Elka exclaimed as they exited the taxi in front of their house.

Joy rolled her eyes and watched as the nice taxi driver hauled Elka's bag and walked her back to her little house. Joy was left struggling with both her and Victoria's bags and trying to help Victoria up the front porch steps but somehow they both managed without falling.

Before they could reach the front door, Melanie yanked it open and thrust herself outside.

"Victoria!" She cried. "You look so pitiful."

"Thanks a whole hell of a lot, Mel." Victoria huffed as she hobbled inside and flopped down on the sofa. She looked around at the quaint place. It was good to be home.

Joy, left standing in the doorway with two heavy bags on her shoulders, kicked the door shut and tossed the bags on the ground and took a seat next to Victoria on the couch.

Victoria took no less than an hour to recall the horrifying accident to Melanie. Of course most of it was extremely exaggerated but no one would expect anything less from Victoria. Joy watched Victoria closely as she told her story. The light in those brown eyes, that for a while had been extinguished, was finally back. Joy's eyes travelled up to the small white bandage that covered the still healing wound at the top of Victoria's forehead.

It put a knot in the pit of her stomach thinking about the damage that could have been done on that movie set. She knew Victoria hadn't fully grasped that yet. And her reaction could go either way really.

After awhile, Joy could see Melanie was getting quite bored with Victoria's story but she was too nice to say anything.

"Oh Melanie," Joy interrupted. "Elka wanted you to take her that frozen box of girl scout cookies out to her."

"Now?" Melanie asked. It was no secret that Elka loved her cookies.

"That's what she demanded when she got out of the taxi."

Melanie excused herself to the kitchen leaving Joy and Victoria in the quiet living room.

"How are you feeling?" Joy asked sincerely.

"A little tired but glad to be home." She could put on a good face for Melanie and Elka and anyone else but with Joy she couldn't lie. "Actually I'm really tired. But I want to take a walk with you."

Joy wrinkled her brow. "Tonight? Victoria, you really shouldn't be on your leg anymore today."

Victoria sighed. "Just to the porch then?"

Joy nodded and helped Victoria to her wobbly legs. They walked out in silence and sat on the white porch swing like they always did. There was a chill in the air and Joy wished she'd grabbed their sweaters or a blanket.

Victoria turned slightly towards Joy and leaned back against the swing. Without pre-thought, Joy reached down and took Victoria's booted foot and laid it across the tops of her legs. The doctor had requested they keep it elevated as much as possible.

"So…" Joy started and looked over at Victoria to finish.

"I just wanted to have some you and me time. Felt like we haven't had much time together lately."

Joy sniffed. "You know I'm not very good with tragedy." She remembered how scared she was when Victoria was laying in that hospital bed with all the wires and tubes.

A hearty laugh escaped from Victoria. "Joy, darling, your whole life is a tragedy. You live in drama."

Joy didn't say anything. She knew Victoria was right. Her life was a mess by her own doing. She'd shot her own son, her mother was a terror on the other side of the ocean, she'd destroyed every potentially successful relationship she'd been in except for the current one. And only that one because she hadn't had time yet. But it would happen. She knew.

She absent-mindedly rubbed Victoria's leg.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked softly. There was something definitely bothering Joy. She could see it in her face, hear it in her voice…feel it in the tension in her fingers.

"What if…I screw this up?"

Victoria removed her leg from atop Joy's and straightened. She moved closer to the woman who was obviously in a quandary. Putting her left arm behind Joy's shoulders she pulled her closer to comfort her.

"Joy? Screw what up?"

Frustrated, Joy flopped her hands in her lap. "This. Us. Everything." Tears welled in her eyes when she turned to face Victoria. This wasn't the Joy everyone saw. This was the Joy only Victoria knew. The Joy she loved.

Victoria smiled sweetly. "Honey, how many years have I put up with your drama and issues? I'm still here."

"But this is different."

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

Joy nodded and a tear sprinted down her cheek but Victoria caught it with her thumb before it fell from her defined jaw.

"I'm not going anywhere, Joy." Joy opened her mouth to say something but Victoria placed her finger over Joy's soft lips to stop her. "And you aren't going to run me off."

Joy turned and faced her with hope in her eyes.

"No one makes Victoria Chase do anything Victoria Chase doesn't want to do. And Victoria Chase wants this." She smiled that famous Chase smile.

Victoria raised her eyebrow seductively and leaned in to Joy. Their faces were only centimeters apart. And neither cared that they were on the front porch. Victoria lightly – so very lightly pressed her lips to Joy's. It was so natural now.

Relaxing into the kiss, Joy placed her hands on either side of Victoria's face and pulled her closer deepening the hold she had on her. Victoria's lips were soft but firm and demanding. She knew what she wanted. She always did.

But just as Joy moaned into Victoria's opened mouth, the porch light flickered on and off…on and off and they disentangled themselves. Victoria rolled her eyes when Elka poked her head out of the front door.

"Elka! We're not school children." Joy huffed.

"Which is why you shouldn't be out here making out like two over-sexed, hormone-raged young people because one, you probably need a little sex, two, you probably need hormone replacements and three, well we all know neither of you are young anymore." Elka spit her venom and went back inside.

Victoria laid her hand on Joy's thigh. "Well she's right about one thing…we do need a little sex."

Joy giggled and blushed simultaneously. Together they went inside and slowly up to Victoria's bedroom. It wasn't easy managing Victoria and her booted foot up the stairs. Joy encouraged Victoria to sit on the end of the bed so she could undress her and remove that offensive boot. It didn't take long to remove Victoria's clothes and as she straightened in front of her, Joy could see Victoria was beyond exhausted.

"Come on. I'll help you bathe and then into bed. It's been a long day."

Victoria didn't argue. Taking Joy's hand she limped into the bathroom and waited until the shower water turned warm. Stepping under the pelting water, Victoria threw her head back letting the hot water ease her tired muscles. Joy stood back. She stared at Victoria's naked body in awe. She'd seen it before but now she could look without fear of being caught. And Victoria's body was magnificent. It showed years of care and determination.

Finally, an hour later they were both showered and tucked into bed. This would be the first night in months they'd spent the night together in the same bed. Joy put her arm around Victoria's lithe shoulders and pulled her to her chest. They cuddled together for awhile.

"This is what I've missed, love." Joy whispered but the only response she received was a deep snore from Victoria. But Joy could only smile. This felt right. Everything was right now.

The next morning Joy and Victoria were still asleep wrapped in each other's arms when the bedroom door was pushed open gently.

"Victoria," Melanie whispered as she carried in Victoria's coffee mug. "I brought you…" When she saw the two in bed together and in an obviously intimate embrace Melanie let out a piercing scream which bolted both Joy and Victoria awake and into their own screaming fit.

"What is going on?!" Melanie insisted clearly in shock.

Elka stepped into the room behind her and shook her head. "Well I guess the lesbian cat is out of the bag now."

Melanie looked back and forth between Joy and a grimacing Victoria. "What? Will someone please explain to me what is going on. Because something is not right. I don't know what because no one tells me anything around here. I mean I live here too and I'm always the last to know anything. And…"

Elka interrupted her rant. "Maybe if you'd stop rambling you wouldn't miss so much."

Melanie rolled her eyes and eased herself into the sitting chair near the window.

"Mel, we didn't keep you out of the loop on purpose. We just wanted to have some time to ourselves for awhile. And Elka just figured it out on her own." Victoria adjusted her spaghetti strap nightgown.

"So you two are together? Like together. Like lesbian together?" Melanie asked still confused.

"You're catching on, eagle eye." Elka shook her head before walking out of the room.

Joy rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Yes, we're together." She looked over at Victoria who smiled that crooked smile and her heart melted again like it always did.


	21. Chapter 21-The End

_**This is it. I'm finally ending this very long story. I never intended for it to be this lengthy and I thank all of you for coming along for the ride. I had a great time writing this. I hope you enjoyed it too.**_

_**And thanks for the reviews and encouragement. They are what kept this thing going.**_

_**Thanks Again. -T**_

* * *

Melanie waited downstairs in the kitchen while Joy and Victoria got dressed. She had an announcement to make and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She'd worked on this secret project for awhile now and she was bursting to tell them. Her fingernails tap, tap, tapped the side of the red coffee mug before her.

Finally Joy and Victoria fumbled down the stairs. It hurt Melanie's heart to watch Victoria deal with that stupid boot cast on her leg. But she was grateful that it wasn't any worse than it was. Victoria had stuck by her when she needed a friend the most…thru her marriage woes, her post-partum depression after her kids were born, her empty nest issues after they were gone, her divorce, her book…every life step Victoria was there with her.

She was happy…truly happy for Victoria and Joy. As close as she'd been with both of them she always knew they had a special kind of friendship. At times she was jealous of it but as she'd grown older and hopefully wiser, she'd realized what they had was unique.

Elka, being unusually kind, brought over two mugs of coffee for the two tall, lanky ladies who had sat down at their respective places at the kitchen table.

"So, as you know," Melanie started her story right away. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "We didn't get to celebrate a traditional Thanksgiving on Thanksgiving Day." Victoria narrowed her eyes. Melanie seemed to be hatching a classic Melanie plan.

"And?" Joy asked before sipping her hot coffee.

"We're having Thanksgiving today!" Melanie was beyond giddy.

"Today? As in…this day, today?" Joy was dumbfounded. She'd just gotten back from transporting an injured Victoria across the country and being by her side all hours of the day. She was still recuperating from that and not to mention trying to care for Victoria now here at home too.

"Mel, that's a lot of work. Can't we just bypass it or combine it into Christmas?" It was already the first of December and Victoria really didn't want to go through the hassle of an impromptu holiday.

"Everything is already taken care of. The turkey is in the oven. I don't want you doing anything. I would, though, like to ask that you leave and not come back until 5 this evening." Melanie checked a few things off of a list she had in front of her.

Joy and Victoria just looked at each other and shook their heads. Melanie wasn't one to be reckoned with when she was on a mission.

As the day progressed, Melanie was shocked how everything was falling so easily into place. Joy had taken Victoria for a spa day and Elka was scurrying around taking care of a few small things. An hour before Joy and Victoria were supposed to be back, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Melanie answered and listened. "What!? Oh no. No, it will ruin everything. I'll take care of it." She hung up the phone and stared into space looking for a solution to what seemed to be a big problem. "Elka!" She yelled towards the kitchen.

At the salon, Joy looked at her watch. It was less than an hour before she and Victoria were expected back at the house. She had no idea what Melanie was planning but she was thankful they were out of the madness. Melanie even made them take their clothes so they'd be ready when they arrived at 5.

Joy watched as the young woman gingerly massaged Victoria's swollen foot. She knew a pedicure would help to lift Victoria's spirits. They were all friendly with the staff and owners of this particular salon. Joy did some consulting for them from time to time. Gail, the shop owner, graciously allowed the ladies use of the available rooms to get ready for their delayed Thanksgiving.

Victoria rested her head back against the soft leather chair. Soaking her feet in the warm, vanilla scented water made her feel so much better. She reached over blindly and took Joy's hand into hers and held it until their pedicures were complete and it was time to put themselves together per Melanie's instructions.

Back at the house, Melanie was putting the final touches on everything. The seldom used dining room was completely overhauled with pumpkins, decorations, tea lights, and anything else autumn-y she could find. But it was very tastefully done of course. Nothing but the best when it came to Melanie's party planning. The long table was set with their finest mismatched china. It gave it a homey feel and that's what Melanie wanted. She wanted all the comforts of home.

The turkey was resting nicely waiting to be carved. A menagerie of pies and desserts were lined atop the sideboard. The center of the table dazzled with twinkling candles, rustic branches, pumpkins and gourds of all sizes surrounding the bowls of mashed potatoes, green beans with almonds and onions and a bit of bacon at Elka's request, candied pecan topped sweet potatoes, broccoli salad, homemade cranberry sauce and a glistening, perfectly spiraled ham. She counted the place settings one more time…two more times. There were too many.

Hearing the car doors slam outside, Melanie hurried into the living room to await their arrival. She couldn't worry about the table count now.

It was almost 5 and Joy was still helping Victoria into the car. Before Joy drove off, she checked her makeup one more time in the visor mirror.

"Don't worry. You look beautiful." She heard Victoria declare softly. "Does my scar show?" Victoria lightly touched the top of her forehead. The wound was healing quickly and was only slightly pink but it would eventually leave a white scar.

Joy turned in her seat and looked at Victoria sitting next to her. She smiled and leaned over feathering a kiss over the make-up covered gash. As many people as she had dated, none had ever made her feel like Victoria did. But she was quick to consider how easily it could all change.

It was a short drive back home and they were there precisely at 5:02pm. Melanie would probably be standing at the door waiting for them with her hand on her hip and her foot tapping the floor. But when they pushed open the door they were greeted by another sight entirely.

Joy and Victoria were speechless. In the living room stood Melanie and Elka but also scattered around were Emmy, Oscar, Tony and Owen. They all had big welcoming smiles on their faces.

Victoria's children circled around her. They weren't arguing and bickering like the last time she saw them together at the hospital. And for the first time they were genuinely happy. Emmy, in her best low-cut top, fixed an errant strand of Victoria's hair. It was like some kind of full moon effect. They weren't acting like she was overlooking them like they usually did. It wasn't about Victoria Chase…it was about being their mother.

Owen cautiously walked up to Joy who couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen him since after she shot him in the leg. They talked occasionally on the phone but never managed to have time to meet up again. She did miss him. As much as she claimed she wasn't the mothering type, she still missed having those face-to-face conversations with her son like Melanie and Victoria got to have with their kids. Joy's gapping mouth turned into a smile as he approached. There was a bit of an awkwardness at first as to shake hands or hug but then Owen stretched out his arms and circled her in them.

"Melanie, you did all this?" Joy asked still very surprised.

With a mega-watt, proud smile plastered on her face Melanie could only nod.

"But where are Will and Jenna?" Victoria asked not seeing Melanie's children around anywhere.

The smile quickly faded from Melanie's face. "They couldn't make it. Work. Work. Work." Her voice sounded cheerful but Victoria could tell it tore at her heart that her kids weren't there to celebrate with the rest of them.

Victoria walked over and put her arm around Melanie's shoulders. "Oh Mel."

"No, it's okay. Let's eat! I've been working on this all day."

They all flowed into the dining room and found their acorn shaped name cards around the table.

But Elka spoke up before they could all sit down. "Wait. There's something I forgot." She pushed open the kitchen door and out walked Jenna and Will. Melanie screamed in pure joy. Running up to her kids she threw her arms around both of them and hugged them tightly.

"Elka!" Tears of happiness were streaming down Melanie's cheeks. She couldn't believe Elka had done something so wonderful. Moving to Cleveland had done wonders for almost every aspect of her life except that she was so far away from Will and Jenna. But she had to let them fly on their own or they'd never know what true freedom was about.

Finally they all got situated around the table and passed around the abundance of food. Victoria watched as her grown children smiled and laughed and looked at home around the table with Melanie and Joy and their grown children. They had all practically been raised together so there was a familiarity that would never be broken. It almost brought a tear to her eye. Reaching under the table next to her she gently patted Joy on the top of the leg.

When the dinner was almost over, Melanie picked up her wine glass and tapped her fork against the glass to get everyone's attention. "This is almost," her voice cracked. Oh Melanie. "Almost the most perfect day. And I, for one, have a lot to be thankful for this year. I'd like everyone to say what they're thankful for."

A few groans from the diners filled the room. But Melanie loved her traditions and this is one she'd always had with her family. And this group…all of them…were her family now.

Melanie continued. "I'll start. I'm thankful for being able to live my dream and be surrounded by such great people."

"That was two wasn't it?" Will joked and the group laughed as Melanie rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Then you do better, smartaleck!"

Will lifted his glass and paused. The room was quiet. "After a few ups and downs, I'm thankful for the lady in my life who has showed me how to not take life so seriously."

Melanie's ears perked up. "Lady?"

"This isn't a question and answer session, mom." Will averted the motherly inquisition at least temporarily.

Elka was next. "I'm thankful that you all are drinking at home tonight and I don't have to be the designated driver again." Truth be told, but not out loud, Elka enjoyed every minute with these three ladies. For so long she had spent her holidays alone but with these three she was included in everything. She wasn't just the caretaker anymore. And finally at 90 years old she had the family she had never thought she wanted but now can't imagine life without them.

Oscar slowly stood up and cleared his throat. "I'm thankful for finally having the opportunity to find out who I am. I love you, Emmy, but you cast a big shadow." For most of his life, Emmy used Oscar as her personal assistant even when they were little kids. He never had a voice of his own and never ventured to find out what else was out there for him. But finally he found the initiative to stand up for himself.

Emmy looked stunned. "I'll have you know I've lost weight!" Oscar rolled his eyes just like his mother did.

Tony, Victoria's oldest son was a strapping, broad-shouldered young man. He was always her quietest child. Not because he was overshadowed but because he preferred keeping to himself and learning as much of anything he could. "I'm thankful that mother is safe after her accident."

Victoria's smile lit up the room. Tony was the child she didn't get to spend much time with and the one she had the least in common with. She was always so afraid that she had alienated him throughout his life. To hear that of everything that's what he was thankful for warmed her heart immeasurably.

Jenna raised her glass but didn't stand up. "I'm thankful for the new play I was just cast in."

Melanie's daughter tested the acting waters and the deeper she got the more she liked it. Of course Melanie was worried she would start acting like Emmy but she knew Jenna was more grounded.

Owen pulled his mouth into a tight smile. Victoria recognized that Joy made the same face often. "I'm thankful for all of you…my family." He raised his glass to the room. It took him getting shot in the leg by the woman who gave birth to him but when it was all said and done he got a big extended family out of it. And for the first time in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere.

Emmy stood up and straightened her low cut dress. Melanie could only shake her head at the ABCs Emmy was displaying. "Well this year I have a lot to be thankful for. Mother. Two Telenovelas. A reality show." Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned at the remembrance of that horrible experience. "But I'm thankful for someone who pushes me to be better than I know that I am. Will." She tipped her glass to the blushing man sitting beside her.

"Wait what?" Melanie was stunned. Will and Emmy had had several on and off relationships over the years but after the last one she figured they had outgrown that young love.

"Emmy?" Victoria sat straight in her chair.

"No questions remember?" Emmy smiled and Victoria narrowed her eyes. Oh that girl.

"But there will be later." Victoria assured her and Will. Melanie nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, mother. You're next." Emmy evaded again.

Victoria thought for a few long moments before lifting her glass. They all waited quietly for her thanksgiving. What self-gratifying praise would she give herself this year, they must have thought. The movement of the brunette to her right caught her eye. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Victoria stood up putting her weight on her one good leg.

"I have so much to be thankful for this year. A renewed career. A body that apparently defies aging."

"Good thing we got to eat before this filibuster started." Elka shook her head.

Victoria raised her eyebrow at Elka but continued her speech. "But the thing I'm most grateful and most thankful for this year…is…my dear, Joy."

Joy craned her neck around and started at Victoria. She hadn't expected that at all.

"Yes, darling, you." Victoria smiled down at her. "I get to begin a whole new life with you…not just a new chapter. We get to write our own script now."

Joy damned the tears that were filling her eyes. She wasn't normally so emotional especially in front of so many people.

"So this means you two really are a couple? Like dating or something?" Emmy asked the questions this time.

Tony looked confused. "I thought you are technically married still."

Victoria sat down again. Her leg was beginning to throb. "Technically, in Canada, we are still legally wed but that was done under the influence." She cut her eyes towards Melanie. "And yes, Joy and I have come to realize that there is something between us and we're finding out every day what that something is. Joy?" Victoria waited for Joy to indulge them in her thanks giving proclamation. But Joy sat rock still then without catching anyone's eye she got up quickly.

"Will you all excuse me for just a moment?" She didn't wait for an answer. Joy hurried up the stairs.

The room was quiet with everyone looking around. What was going on? Victoria sat confused. Did she say something she shouldn't have? Did she say too much? Too little? A pit formed in her stomach. She didn't know what she would do if Joy had second thoughts about them.

They all chatted a bit. Mostly the kids asked about life in Cleveland. They weren't shocked by Victoria's admission of her and Joy's coupledom. This wasn't a group to be shocked by much and deep down they knew those two always had something between them. They didn't realize it was love…romantic love but they were more than thrilled for them.

Finally Joy came back down the stairs and sat in her chair. They all looked at her and waited.

"I'm thankful…I'm so thankful for being accepted and loved by someone for who I am and not for what they want me to be." She unfolded her clenched fist to reveal two shiny gold rings. "I don't care about matrimony or a piece of paper. I wish everyone would accept the love of two people no matter their gender. But…" She froze. Victoria stared at the rings in the palm of Joy's hand.

"Joy?" Melanie tried to break the trance.

Joy turned to Victoria and started talking to her like no one else was in the room. "But we gave each other these rings and somewhere deep down inside we knew it was the right…the only thing to do. The cloud that always hung over my head is no longer there. Because of you." Joy picked up one of the rings and held it out to Victoria. "I wanted to give up on this because I knew I'd muck it up as usual. But I know you wouldn't let me give up so easily. So today," she looked around the room at everyone staring at them. "Before all of our family, I give you this ring…again."

With shaking hands and a lump in her throat, Victoria slid the simple yet most beautiful ring she'd ever had onto her ring finger. And watched Joy do the same with hers.

Elka sat on the edge of her seat watching this scene play out. And it was like something straight out of a movie. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. It wasn't common for Joy to exhibit such emotion…at least not happy emotion…so this was all the more poignant.

"Joy…I'm speechless." Victoria managed to whisper.

Emmy laughed, "for once."

Later that night, Joy sat on the porch swing with Victoria's leg propped atop hers. It was quiet finally with all their guests settled for the night. They hadn't said much on that porch…they didn't have to.

Victoria cleared her throat. "You know, if I died tonight…" Joy looked at her thoughtfully. "I'd be really pissed because this is just the beginning, baby." Those chocolate brown eyes sparkled like diamonds.

Joy laughed.

They sat in silence for awhile longer. Joy didn't notice Victoria staring at her. She was too entranced by the stars and the darkened sky and remembering the day's event. Everything seemed so bright and clear.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Joy said softly. She turned to see Victoria's boring into her.

"Yes, it is." Victoria didn't take her eyes off of Joy. And then with a ping in her heart she realized at that moment her life had never been complete until just then. Anything after this point was pure profit.

"I…love you." Joy admitted. She couldn't remember if she'd said it before and that upset her. She did love Victoria. Always had and always would.

"I love you too, Rejoyla." Victoria winked and they relaxed in the gently swaying swing.


End file.
